Shark the Shadow Hunter
by Strider K
Summary: The descendant of a ninja clan must battle his ancestor's enemies. Sucky summary, sorry about that.
1. Default Chapter

Shark the Shadow Hunter  
By Kevin  
  
Prologue  
Zoot's Assassin  
  
The Chosen were defeated. He knew this from hearing the loud cheers in the city.   
  
Perhaps he was wrong to let Jaffa have command of the Chosen. Zoot wouldn't definetly be pleased. Oh well, what was done is done. He had a job now. His mission; to kill the Guardian.  
  
All he needed was the crossbow and his sword. That was all he needed for his missions. It was just all part of being Shark, a loyal servent and assassin to Zoot.  
  
He started up his motorbike and sped off towards the city. Hell was gonna break loose when Shark came to town  
  
The city looked so huge during the day, and so beautiful. But at night, it was like a haunted ghost town. Him and Zoot discussed it a lot of the time when out of the city. Zoot would always tell him, "Shark? One day, all of this will belong to us."  
  
Zoot's prophecy came true. The Locusts had taken over the city. Not even the Demon Dogs were a match for them.  
  
No! Now was not the time to remember the past. It was time to move on. He had a job to do. Shark had to find the Guardian. Should any get in his way, they would pay with their lives.  
  
The wind rushed through his jet black hair with gray running from the front and back of his messy hair that was combed down but looked very undescent. He was fairly muscular with brown eyes, and wore a leather black vest similiar to Vincent Perez's in The Crow: City of Angles, along with military like pants that were worn by deer hunters, and and black combat boots.  
  
He stopped his motorbike again as he stood next to an all familiar entrance way to the Pheonix Mall. This was the home of the Mallrats, and this is where he would find Jaffa.  
  
He queitly but quickly slided his Samurai sword back into it's scabbard at his side, with his other hand holding the crossbow.   
  
As he climbed down the ladder to the sewers, he could fainly hear music playing. They were still celebrating their victory, those fools. Well, if they were to get in his way....  
  
"Hey! YOU THERE!!" Someone shouted from the side. It was a boy about his height, dressed in what looked like the clothes of a Loco. Ebony must be here as well.  
  
As the boy stormed up behind him, Shark's hand was right on his sword with his fingers wrapped around it's hilt.   
  
"What do you think you're do..."   
  
SWISH!!  
  
Shark had done a half circle with his sword, cutting through the boy's upper chest like it was just butter. After a few painful and ****** gurgles escaping his mouth, the boy fell and his body went limb.  
  
Shark sheathed his sword back in it's scabbard as he walked off. Though he was an assassin, he only killed the boy for a different reason. The Loco's name was Biggs. Shark had hated Biggs, when the Locusts were strong, when Biggs had betrayed some of the other Locos and left them to die.   
  
One of Zoot's important codes: a good warrior never leaves the fallen or weak behind. Heroic words from a Tyrant. How strange.  
  
Biggs had what was coming to him. It was time to move on.  
  
Shark crept to the side wall of the mall and slightly ducked his head toward the gate entrance. There were so many kids there. There were only three that he recognized; Bray, Trudy, and Ebony.  
  
If he walked in now, he could fight his way through the mall till he found Jaffa, but that would be too much blood shed. Then again, Ebony had not seen him in two years, and Bray and Trudy only saw him once. He could possibly just fit in the party.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Shark had one foot in the entrance until he heard the loud cry from the side. Quickly, he hid into the shadows of a dark corner. The reason he wore a lot of dark clothing.  
  
Entering the mall, another boy dressed up in Loco clothes was carrying Biggs in his arms. It was a horrible sight to others while watching Biggs pale body with a huge opening in his upper chest. Even Ebony gasped at the sight.  
  
Soon, everyone had surrounded Bigg's lifeless body. This was his chance to sneak in at last and finish his job. He was about to move out of the corner until he heard Ebony say, "Wait. I-I know who could've done this!"  
  
Damn! She did remember him after all! Well, it looked like he would have to wait longer. He remained in the dark corner as Ebony began to explain.  
  
"The guy who did this...he's no ordinary boy. I don't even think he's human." She shook her head as she explained, her eyes glued on Biggs. "He was close to Zoot like his loyal servent. He was called Zoot's Assassin."  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell about him?" Bray asked.  
  
Ebony looked away from Biggs body, staring at nothing. "His name is Shark. I'm not sure what his real name is. We call him Shark because he's fast like the meat-eating fish and deadly. He vanished after Zoot died, and..."  
  
"And even though Zoot's dead, Shark is still loyal to him and is doing a job for Zoot." Lex finished for her. Ebony nodded.  
  
"But what could his target be/ Why did he kill Biggs?" Amber spoke up.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? He wants to kill the other the remaining locos who to him turn their backs on the memory of Zoot after he died. It's just like the Guardian fruitcake!" Lex replied in a stern and annoyed tone.  
  
"No." Ebony said. "No. He's after something else. I'm not sure but..."  
  
He clutched his fingers so hard against his legs that his finger nails were nearly dugged into his knee caps. He was getting anxious. He needed to fight and kill. It didn't matter anymore who lived or died. He wanted to get this job over and done with.   
  
It was Ebony's earlier statement when she said she was not sure of him being human. If she only knew how right she was...  
  
Something in the corner of his eye made him snap back to reality. A vent. How nice. Maybe he could escape the job of killing anybody in his way after all.  
  
It was night. Quietly like a cat, he crawled through the vent and into the room where Jaffa was being held. All too easy, he thought.  
  
He jumped down, his feet making a slight thud. Shark had seen Jaffa in a cage, and had to make sure he was not in a mad asylum as Jaffa kept hitting his head gently with his fist.  
  
Shark grinned as he walked up to the cage. "Well, well. Guess it's true that the spider's trapped the fly. Only this time, the shark's trapped the small fish."  
  
He took aim of his crossbow to Jaffa's head. Jaffa never even noticed he was in the room. He didn't even know or care where he was.  
  
"Any last words?" Shark asked politely with sarcasm at the same time. The guardian made no acknowldgement to him. Shark just shrugged and said, "Oh well. Night, Jaffa." And his finger squeezed the trigger...  
  
"GOTTCHA!!" Lex cried out as he wrapped a strong rope around Shark's arm's and chest, making shark lose his grip on the Crossbow. "Bray! Do it now!" Lex called out.  
  
The lights turned on in the room. Shark was surrounded by the Gaians and the Mallrats. From both sides, Pride and Bray helped pushed Shark into an open cage. He fell in, and quickly the locked it. "We got him!" Bray cried. Everyone cheered.  
  
Shark tried to move his arms, but Lex had tied the robe so tightly that a normal person could barely move their arms and lose circulation. Shark, though, was another story.  
  
"Look at him! He ain't so tough now!" Lex teased as he kicked the side of Shark's cage. Shark growled at him. Lex only grinned. "Come on! Whaddya gonna due to me? All your weapons belong to us now!"  
  
"Lex that's enough. We've won, and he's behind bars where he belongs." Bray said as he held back Lex. Lex, being the stubborn of them all, continued.  
  
"You know, you should change your name. Yeah. For now on, your name will be....Cat Fish." Lex joked. It earned a few laughs except from Bray and Pride, and Shark whose glare could burn through metal.  
  
"Well well. Never thought you had the guts to come back."   
  
Ebony.   
  
He turned and scowled at her. "I should've known." He hissed. She only held up her hands in defense. "I'm not the one to blame here, Sharky. I mean...all you had to due was stop being your stupid self and you could've escaped the embarrasement of being locked up by a group of kids and being executed for murder."  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
"You heard her, Shark. We're putting you on trial." Bray explained. "What for?" Shark asked.  
  
"For murdering Biggs. He was a good kid, Shark. And you ruined his life." Ebony pointed her finger at Shark as she replied.  
  
"Unbelievable..."  
  
Everyone in the room turned to Pride who was examining Shark's sword. "What is it?" Amber asked.  
  
Still gazing at the sword, Pride answered, "This sword...if I'm correct...looks to be more than a hundred years old, but I've never seen a blade like this ever. Even if it is suppose to be a Samurai sword, it's completely different from anything."  
  
Lex to fascination in the blade and swiped it out of Pride's hands and walked back over to Shark. "You know, I bet you've killed a lot with this blade."  
  
"Then you bet right." Shark replied coldly.  
  
"And you don't care about any of those lives you've taken?" Bray asked, though he knew the answer. Shark only let out a small chuckle and waved it off. "What does it matter? Oh, wait," he started mocking in a did-I-hurt-you look, "do you believe in being too much of a hero?" At that, Shark laughed.  
  
"AW SHUDDAP!!" Lex slammed his hand against the cage, making it rattle. It didn't even faze Shark as he continued laughing. "I SAID SHUT UP, YOU FREAK!!" Lex roared.  
  
Shark stopped laughing, but made a humpf as he pulled his arms up, ripping through the rope. Everybody jumped back from the cage, even Lex.  
  
Shark rubbed his arms. "Little itchy, that rope."  
  
Then, Shark's hand lashed out and broke through the cage, and right to Lex's neck. His grip was so tight that Lex thought he would lose air in seconds and die. Lifting Lex in the air by his throat was not helping at all.  
  
"Now, whose got who?" Shark asked.  
  
Lex was thrown to the wall across the room. Shark reached for the lock and ripped it off with great strength.   
  
He was free. He looked all around the room, watching them with fear in their eyes.  
  
"Now, who wants some?" He asked.  
  
Nobody made a move, not even Ebony.  
  
Shark grinned and picked up his crossbow off the floor. It was time to finish the job. He aimed it at the Guardian, but Bray and Pride tried to reach for him.  
  
His finger squeezed the trigger and the arrow was released. Except it never came to the Guardian, but to the light above and soon the room was dark.  
  
There was a swishing sound of a sword rattling against a cage. Shark had his sword back and was still trying to get to the Guardian!  
  
"Quickly, get some light in here!" Pride cried out. Luckily, KC found another light switch to another ceiling lamp and flickered it on.  
  
As light shined back in the room, two people were missing; Shark and the Guardian. Bray looked to the opening of the Guardian's cage. They were gone...without a trace.  
  
"It's over." Bray looked back at the others. "He has the Guardian, and by now....the Guardian has to be dead."  
  
"No." Tai-San gasped.  
  
Luke put his hand on Tai-San's shoulder. "It looks that way, Tai-San." He then looked up at Bray. "I think we've also learned a lesson; not to underestimate him."  
  
Somewhere in the ciy. Shark on his motorbike drove off fast. It was done. His mission was complete, minor a few setbacks. In fact, he had to admit that the Mallrats gave him quiet a surprise when locking him up. Nobody has ever done that to him.  
  
This wouldn't be the last of anybody seeing Shark again.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He was busy in training with his Sarmuari sword. He grasped the black hilt of the sword gently, but turned the sword so fast and perfectly without losing his grip. Fate is what he called his sword. It had been passed down from generation to generation in the family of the Shadow Hunter. Shadow Hunters were believed to be a myth, or so some believed.  
  
He was nothing like his ancestors now. Not anymore. Shark was just an assassin, a loyal servant to the late Zoot. Now, he served nobody but himself. As much as he admired Zoot, he was angered to hear that Jaffa was leading a group called the Chosen who believed Zoot to be some sort of god. He thought that Jaffa was using this to take control of the city himself, and that's why Shark came to the city to kill him. He succeeded, and brought Jaffa's, or the Guaridan as they called him, head to the remaining Chosen, telling them to stop with this nonsense or they would end up like their leader.  
  
He didn't except to have that much trouble while being back in the city. Those Mallrats really had him outdone, even if it was because of Ebony. But in the end, the underestimated Shark. He had broken free out of so many traps. He had to thank all those years of training, and to Master Hio-San Lee. Speaking of which, the asian girl with the Mallrats, she almost resembled his master in a way.  
  
As he thrusted the tip of his blade into the Earth, he started remembering his former life, when his name was Peter, and he had a little sister and brother named Patsy and Paul. Patsy was the sweetest thing you would have ever seen, and though Paul couldn't hear, he could sense vibrations. He was such a smart little boy. When the virus struck, he promised his parents he would watch over the last of his family, until they ran away when he joined Zoot. With the aid of the Locusts, he searched all over for them, but in the end he began to think they were dead.  
  
Shark shook his head violently. He couldn't start remembering the past. Too many good memories. Peter was no longer Peter. He was Shark now, with not one single good memory of his new life.  
  
Shark picked his sword back up and sheathed it at the side of his belt. He put on his leather overcoat and walked off. He started missing his motorbike, but the damn thing was broken down. He didn't mind at all. He liked walking. It was a good stretch to his legs, especially when it came to do a new job.  
  
He was in the shades of the forests. His presence could be heard anywhere as his black combat boots would smash up dead leaves from the trees. His presence wasn't the only one in the forest anymore as his hearing picked up the sound of bird noises, only these bird noises were unlike the original creature's. That's when it occured that he was on Gaian territory.  
  
"It's you!"   
  
Shark quickly turned to see a purple-haired girl behind him. He took out his crossbow from the otherside of his overcoat and aimed it at her head. "What do you want? Are you following me?"  
  
Trudy held up her hands. "No, I wasn't. I swear. I...I'm just looking for my friend." Shark looked at her suspiciously. She seemed a bit nervous because of the crossbow, but her eyes showed honesty within them. She was telling the truth, he could see it. He lowered down the crossbow and put it back inside his overcoat. "Which is your friend?"  
  
"Her name is Amber. She has blond hair in a Zulu like kind of style?" Trudy explained as her hands mimiced Amber's hair on the top of her head. Shark just looked at her pitifully. "If she was wearing a checker board-like jacket, then she is in the custody of those Technos or whatever."  
  
Her eyes were wide and full with tears. "You. You knew this and let them take her anyway?!"  
  
Shark smirked and started walking away. "It's none of my business." Trudy ran up in front of him. "You still could've helped!" She was furious.  
  
"Unless there's something in it for me, forget it." He looked down at her. Her fury, her anger at him, it was very admiring for him. She was challeging, just the way Shark liked his women.  
  
She noticed his gaze on her. Trudy started backing away, feeling uncomfortable from his small grin. "You're sick." she hissed. Shark only shrugged and said, "Maybe, but that's natural in us all, Trudy."  
  
"So you know my name?" "Of course. You were once Zoot's lover before the virus. He had been searching for you since. Always talking about you constantly, hoping you were ok."  
  
Trudy looked down at she wrapped her coat tighter around her. "I need to go and get back to the mall." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I need your help in doing so." Shark only laughed. "Unless you've got something of worth, you're on your own. I'm an assassin, remember?"  
  
Trudy walked back up to him. "I'll do anything. Just name it."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her, then an idea of what he wanted ran through his mind. "Anything, you say?"  
  
"Yes, but only if you help me reach the mall." she replied.  
  
Shark grabbed her arm and pulled her towards them. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a rough and wet kiss. As they pulled apart, he felt the stinging sensation on his cheek after she slapped him. "You CREEP!!"  
  
He only smirked. "You said anything. Now, after you?" He stepped to the side. She quickly walked passed him, and then he followed after her. As they walked, he noticed that they were walking in the opposite direction to the city. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her. "I might be mistaken, but isn't your precious mall back that way?" He pointed behind him.  
  
"Yes, but first I have to get the children." She started walking off again.  
  
"Oh, just great. Children." Shark sighed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She turned slightly to glance at him. There was just something in his tone of voice that made him sound like....like a part of him was missing. "What? You don't like children?"  
  
Shark didn't answer. "Look, if you wanna go get your daughter and your friend's son, then I suggested we hurry it up." Shark walked passed her, not even checking to see if she was following up.  
  
Trudy walked faster until she was side by side with him. She looked up at his face. From the time when she first saw him and him coming to the mall to kill the guardian, his expressions were without emotion. Shark was just an assassin, a cold blooded killer who with no remorse for his victims, or so she thought.   
  
Something started flying around them. A bug with long but colorful wings. Trudy smiled brightly at the flying insect. "A butterfly." She laughed. Shark held out his hand towards the butterfly. Carefully and cautious, the insect landed gently on his palm. Jett gazed at it's wings, the golden brown colors made it look incredible. Patsy would always chase butterflies when they went out camping a lot. It was strange, though. He couldn't remember the last time his family and him went on a camping trip, now that everday he would camp in the outdoors now.  
  
Shark was so lost in thought that he never realized that the butterfly had flown out of his hand until Trudy asked him, "Are you all right?"  
  
Shark shook himself out of his memories. "Let's just go."  
  
Soon, they were in the Gaians camp and retrieved Brady and baby Bray.  
  
"You ready?" Shark asked as he came up to Trudy who was playfully bouncing Brady on her lap. "Yes." She held Brady against her hip as baby Bray was in a baby pouch strapped on Trudy. He looked oddly at her. She noticed as she started walking away and he didn't follow. "What?"  
  
"You need me to carry one of those brats for you?" Shark asked. Not liking what he called both hers and Amber's children, Trudy ignored him and walked off. He sighed and murmured, "Just thought I'd ask." He then followed after her.  
  
An hour later, they were back in the city. The Technos were heavily guarding the city, so Trudy and Shark had to sneak into the sewers. The sewers too were guarded as well. Shark looked down at the sewege waters to see the reflection of two Technos. "Damn!" He hissed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trudy asked. Shark looked down at her and said, "You might wanna stay here and keep your children safe. They won't like the scene here pretty soon." Before Trudy could ask what scene, Shark had already left the corner and walked up towards the two guards.  
  
"Hey! You there! Stop!" One ordered as Shark came walking towards them. Shark wouldn't oblidge. He only grinned as he was inches away from the guards. His grin vanished when he noticed the guard had something on his wrist and aimed it at the center of Shark's chest.   
  
It seemed harmless, but it was too risky for Shark to ignore. The guard fired, but Shark dodged the tazer. The tazer instead hit another Techno who was behind Shark. The Techno fell and groined in pain. Shark looked down at the fallen Techno, then back at the two guards.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Seeing his failure, the guard threw himself at Shark. He managed to grab him around his waist and tried to lift him off his feet. Shark wouldn't budge, and grabbed the back of the guard's head and threw him against the sewer walls. A loud thud could be heard from the impact, and the guard went limp to the ground. The second guard who was a female started trembling at the sight of blood trinkling from the side of the first guard's head.  
  
"You...you killed him." She said with a shaking and trembling voice. Shark just looked up at her. "No, just knocked him out. He would be dead if I went full force on him." Shark walked up to the first of the two fallen guards. The guard was managing to recover as he struggled to get up. Shark grabbed him by the colar of his suit and pulled him close so they were face to face. "Go back to your tribe with your friend here."   
  
The guard nodded, not willing to continue in stopping such a beast. Shark pushed him away and grabbed the female Techno by her arm."You're coming with us." She quickly nodded, not wanting to go up against him like the other two.  
  
Dragging the Techno girl, Shark and Trudy were inside the mall. Something was different to Trudy. The mall, it use to be alive with people moving everywhere. Now, it looked cold and empty. It was...deserted. Trudy looked up at the girl, her face showing emotions of anger and desperation. "Where are my friends? What have you done with them?"  
  
"T-the Mallrats? They were taken back to our headquaters. It was Ram's orders." She replied.  
  
"Who's Ram? Your leader?" Shark asked.   
  
"Yes. But...I didn't have anything to do with this. I swear!" Shark watched her like she was crazy. "I-I was only sent to guard the sewers, that's all."   
  
Was she pleading for her life? Was she really that afraid of him? Of course. After seeing what he had done to her partner, anybody would've been scared out of their pants.  
  
As she started trembling, her mask was about to fall from her face. Shark grabbed the mask and threw it to the floor, revealing her whole face. When he saw her, both him and Trudy were nearly speechless. She looked almost like Amber with brown hair, but this girl seemed a bit younger.  
  
"I know you. You're...you're Amber's sister, Beth. She's told me about you a lot. You two..."  
  
"Lost contact when our parents seperated. She's two years younger than me, so I barely know my sister." Beth explained, but her gaze was fixed on Shark. She was still fearfull that he would do something to her. But then, she noticed his gaze. He seemed to be infatuated with her.   
  
Trudy noticed his gaze too. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Shark did have a bit of some feelings.  
  
"Are you friends of my sister?" Beth asked. Trudy nodded. "Yes, I am. But Shark here is new." She pointed to Shark.  
  
"Shark? Your name is Shark?!" Beth, getting over her fear of him, looked sympethically at Shark. Shark glared at her and looked back to Trudy. "If this kid wasn't part of the taking in of your friends, then maybe she doesn't know her sister is one of you."  
  
"Amber! You mean Amber is a Mallrat?!"   
  
Trudy nodded. "She's been a Mallrat since the beginning. I'm good friends with her."  
  
Beth looked down at the floor. "Then if she's a Mallrat, that means that she's..."  
  
"She was taken away earlier, kid. Your "buddies" took her in, blind folded." Shark finished in.  
  
"Beth? What are you doing here?"  
  
Everyone looked to the entrance. Jay stood with his arms at his sides, looking a bit annoyed. Behind him was Ved with his arms crossed. Shark recognized the resemblence in the two. They were brothers, he was sure of that. But there was a different type of characteristic in them both. The tall one seemed patient and wise, while the little one seemed to be frustrated and stubborn.  
  
"Jay! I..I was just uh..." She looked up at Trudy and Shark, pleading in her eyes for them to help her. Trudy spoke up. "She was just showing us out."  
  
Shark, though, wasn't up for small talk or lying. He wanted to get this job over and done with. Shark walked up to the one Beth had called Jay, grabbing him by the collar of his suit and lifted him right off his feet. Ved uncrossed his arms as he looked shocked at Shark's strength. This guy was definitely more tougher than he looked.   
  
Shark pulled Jay right to him. "Tell me. Everything. Why are you Technos here?" 


	2. Next Part

Chapter 3  
  
Jay struggled to push him off, but Shark's strength was way too much. He knew this from being lift off his own two feet. Shark's scowling look wasn't helping at all either. Even Ved was afraid to help his own big brother out.   
  
"I asked you a question, I want an answer. Now!" Shark snarled.  
  
"O-ok. Just...put me down." Shark tightened his grip on Jay's colar. "Please." After hearing the Techno's pleading, Shark released his grip and let Jay fall on his feet. Jay rubbed his colar as he looked up at Shark.  
  
"Start talking. Now, who are you?" Shark asked with his arms crossed.  
  
Jay cleared his throat. "My name is Jay. I am general of the Technos. This here is my brother, Ved. We came here to the mall because we were looking for a girl named Trudy. I'm here to give her a messege from someone called Bray."  
  
"Bray!" Trudy rushed up in between Shark and Jay. "What about him?! Is he all right?!"  
  
Jay nodded. "Yes. He said since the others have all been taken, you are all that is left and must help rescue the others."  
  
Shark scoffed. "Yeah right." He looked down at Trudy. "Are you going to trust this fruitcake? He could be a spy for all he knows. Besides," Shark glared at Jay, "He is THEIR general. Why would THEIR general deliver such a messege."  
  
"It's a long story," Jay began, but Shark bumped in by saying, "We've got some time." Jay looked up annoyed at the assassin, but his annoyance turned to caution when Shark's stare started boring into his very soul. Jay looked quickly away from Shark, finding a bit of comforting in Trudy more.  
  
"Our leader, his name is Ram. He's one of the...no, he IS probably the smartest person in the world today. Anyway, he formed us, the Technos, to help with his genius planning in rebuilding a new world. At least, that's what I thought he wanted." Jay explained.  
  
"But it's what you wanted, and he shared different feelings." It was more like an answer than a question from Trudy. Jay nodded and continued, "When I saw this, well...I just wanted to get out of the Technos. I wouldn't help Ram create his own sick world."  
  
"So, why are still a Techno, and their general?" Shark asked.  
  
"Ram....Ram is my friend, my best friend. True, we don't see eye to eye a lot, but that doesn't mean there's no good inside him. I think that maybe if I can talk to him, and try to do a little rebelling against him, then I can bring him back to reality."   
  
Shark watched Jay. The Techno general's body movements seemed to back up his honest reasons. So far his hands weren't fidgeting. It was Ved though, who seemed a bit odd in the background. The young Techno had not said one word yet. He would have to check on this kid from time to time. Shark looked over at Beth. "What's your story?"  
  
Beth just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Just a new recruit, that's all."   
  
"For some reason, I'm buying that. You about pissed in your pants when from me just looking at you." Shark said with a small smile. As he turned away, he never caught Beth glaring right at him and sticking her middle finger in the air. Trudy, Jay, and Ved were a different story as they looked surprised yet fearful that Shark would catch her.  
  
"RED TEAM!! ATTACK!!!"   
  
Everyone turned to the entrance. In the entrance stood a group of kids dressed up in red suits. Beth, Shark, and Trudy looked confused at this. Jay and Ved on the other hand exchanged nervous looks. Shark looked at the brothers. "Friends of yours?"  
  
"No. They're just some kids who were playing the game." Jay replied. Shark looked at Jay strangely. The game? What game?   
  
Before he could ask, the tallest member of the group swung a club right to the back of Shark's head. The impact was heavy, this was evident when Shark let out a painful groan. Shark turned to his attacker, and swung his fist so hard into his attacker's groin that the attacker flew right off his feet at the moment of impact.  
  
A low pitched, painful scream nearly filled the entire mall as the attacker clutched his now bruised up and broken ribs. Shark grabbed the red bandana from his attacker's forehead and tied it around the attacker's mouth to shut out the cry of pain. It managed to work. Shark looked back at the rest of red team, waiting for them to advance.  
  
"Can't let blue team win! GET HIM!!"  
  
Damned stubborn fools. Always had to choose the hard way.  
  
Shark unsheathed his Fate from his side and slashed through his second attacker's arm. The attacker fell on his knees, crying as he clutched the rest of his arm. Shark grabbed the back of his hair and pushed him up to his face. "Does this look like a game to you?"  
  
"STOP!!" Jay cried as he pushed Shark from his victim. Shark looked quetionly at him, but Trudy's glare told him everything. He didn't care. What was done is done. The kid was lucky, though, that it wasn't his head that Fate had cut through.   
  
Shark looked down at his two victims. The first one spewed blood on his red bandana, and the second was trying to get over the pain of having half his arm lopped off. Shark then looked over at Jay. "Show these two to your leader, and tell him who did this to them. He'll have second thoughts for sure."  
  
Shark put Fate back at his side and looked back at Trudy. "I told you I would get you to the mall, and so I did. Now, good-bye." He then walked out of the mall and into the shadows. He felt so much relief that nobody called him back.  
  
He laid on his knees as he began meditating, calming his entire body. He was back out in the forests, where he felt that he belonged. But meditation wasn't helping any bit over his sudden feelings of sympathy. Yes, he felt bad about what he did to the two kids back in the city. But it was his way as an assassin that brought him to not caring how he got the job done, but to just get the job done, period.  
  
"You've grown I see." A feminine voice spoke from behind.  
  
Shark quickly grabbed Fate and twirled in a half circle to his feet, facing the sudden presence behind him. To his surprise, it was an asian girl dressed up and a Techno suit with a T on her forehead. He had seen her before, back at the mall. And also from some place else. From the sounds of it, she seemed to know him, but he didnt know her. Until, he gazed at her face more, and realized the resemblence between her and her grandfather.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You. You are Tai-San Lee, the daughter of my master, Hio-San Lee." Shark exclaimed.  
  
Tai-San gave him a friendly smile and nodded. As she started walking up to him, Shark turned back and continued his meditating. He was surprised to see Tai-San sit beside him and join him in meditation.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" He asked with only looking at her from the corner of his eye. Still with her eyes closed and in her meditating position, she replied, "I heard that you were around after I've seen what you done to two of the Technos and some kids who thought they were still playing the game."   
  
He smirked. "You are just like your grandfather. You know my style too much."  
  
"Only because I was very close to my grandfather like I was to my parents." She looked up at him. He was quiet as his eyes roamed over the endless body of the sky. Until...  
  
"Why are you wearing the clothes of a Techno? Have you joined them?" He asked. Tai-San nodded. "I am still a Mallrat nonetheless, but at the same time I feel I can do many good things as being a Techno as well."  
  
"What about your leader, Ram?" Shark looked down at her. "Did he get the messege?"  
  
The messege; One Techno hit by another Techno's zapper, the second Techno with a concusion who was out for days, one of the scanned kids on the Red Team with broken ribs, and another scanned kid of the Red Team without half of his arm. "Indeed. When your messege was delivered, he had made plans to leave. Unfortunately, he was sick and passed away."  
  
"So what will happen with the Technos?" He asked, not showing any emotion whatsoever of the sudden news of Ram's death. "Half of them are returning home and a few are staying here to help out. They have appointed Java the new leader of the Technos here, while Siva is leader of the Technos overshores."  
  
Siva and Java. Two former Locos who were kicked out thanks to Ebony because of her jealousy that one of her sisters would try and get close to Zoot.  
  
"You have asked me enough questions. It's my turn." She turned, facing him. "So, how have you been?"  
  
Shark looked at her incredulously. "You think I'm here just to make chat time with you?"  
  
"Well, we haven't seen each other since we were little. I'd at least thought you'd tell me what you have been up to all this time."  
  
Shark sighed. She always made it sound like that they were best friends in the whole world. He had no friends, only Zoot was his friend, and his sword, Fate. Speaking of his powerful blade, Tai-San had drove Fate out from the ground and examined the weapon.   
  
"Interesting design and craftmanship. Whoever made this must be truly gifted." She wrapped both her hands around the handle and swung the sword in a quick, short arc in front of her. She looked at him. "Did my grandfather give you this?"  
  
He nodded as he took the blade into his own hands. "Hio-San told me that this blade was given to him by my own grandfather after her passed away. Since my grandfather was gone, it was up to Hio-San to teach me the ways of my ancestors." Shark looked up to a clearing in the forest. It was like if he could see himself and Hio-San Lee in another day of his lessons. "I was eight when I came to learn the ways of the Shadow Hunters. I was ten when I fully mastered all the fighting techniques of both the human body of the Shadow Hunter and the sword itself. By them time I was fifteen, I was a master swordsman. I believed that I was the greatest fighter and swordman in the world."   
  
His face fell into a frown. "Until I heard about Jett and Zoot. In one day, one lousy day, Zoot had required all the knowledge and techniques of fighting. He was the main reason why everybody was afraid to be in the city." He then smiled as he remembered the old days past. "Me, though, I just immediately joined him and served as his messenger and assassin. Me and Zoot," He looked down at Tai-San, "The ultimate team."   
  
Tai-San shook her head. "Well, in a way, you are the greatest warrior in the world now." Shark looked at her confused. "You do know that Zoot is dead." Shark nodded. "Died a long time ago. Heard it was an accident and that he tripped."  
  
"Well, Jett has joined him." Shark's eyebrows arched up. "How?"  
  
"In the last days of the Chosen, Jett had challenged the Guardian to a fight. He beat the Guardian, but suffered a mortal wound. There was no hope for him. Now," She looked up in the sky, "He is at peace with Lillian, his lost love."  
  
Shark stood up and walked over to the nearest tree, leaning he side against it as the news of Jett's death had sunk in. "I didn't know."  
  
She was watching him. She had never seen Shark like this ever. "You are saddened?"  
  
"No. Just...shocked. I mean, Jett was good...he was indeed the Ultimate Warrior. And yet, the Guardian has done something that nobody else could do. Not even me, and I killed the Guardian myself."  
  
Tai-San got to her feet and walked over to the assassin. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he just shrugged her off. Ignoring what he had done, Tai-San began, "Our worries are not over just yet, Shark. Yesterday, we have received rumors that there is a new tribe heading to the city. They call themselves the Shadow Spectres. Does that name mean anything to you?"  
  
Shark murmured the name under his breath, and suddenly nodded. "That was the name of an ancient clan back in times of the Samaurai. That's how my ancestors got my name too, the Shadow Hunter, since my ancestors would track down and kill any members of the Shadow Spectres."  
  
"Shark, we are more than ever in need of your help again. These Shadow Spectres, they easily defeated some of the Techno guards and Gaians in the forests. If they easily outmatched them, think of what they could do to the city and everyone else! Besides," she got right in front of him, "It IS your job as a Shadow Hunter to track them down."  
  
Shark started poking his finger against the would of the tree. "If Jett was still alive and he and I teamed up against them, then there would be nothing to worry about. But since he is dead, I doubt that I can save you all." Tai-San nodded her heand and looked down at her feet. He was refusing, going against the ways of the Shadow Hunters before him. Then, Shark said, "But as a Shadow Hunter, it IS my duty indeed to hunt the Shadow Spectres down. Therefore, I will help you."  
  
She looked up and smiled. Without Zoot and Jett around, her, her friends, and everybody else would be in grave danger. Now, with Shark on their side, the city now had a fighting chance.  
  
Then again, she didn't know of the legend of the Shadow Spectres, or that they had conquered for over a thousand years.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The visions were ever so pleasent for him. Though he wasn't there, he tried to imagine seeing the death of his longtime nemesis, Jett. Jett....once called the Ultimate Warrior because nobody could beat him. Many, even Phantom himself, believed that Jett was some kind of science project from Pandorax, the greatest facility of scientific research on the planet. The truth was, and even Jett known it, that he was just an oridnary human being like the rest of them. The files he had found were just old decoys, written by Jett himself. Jett couldn't remember it though after a fatal accident that happened before the virus.   
  
Phantom was once a Storm Raider like Jett. He was once part of a tribe of the greatest hardcore skilled assassins in and out of the city. Though he blamed Jett for getting him kicked out of the Storm Raiders, it was his vile ways of hurting, killing, and torturing others. When Stryfe, the Storm Raiders' beloved and wise leader, had seen this, he first gave Phantom a warning. He still continued his ways. Then one day, he had murdered women and children...and the Storm Raiders were not even hired to take anybody out.  
  
He was banished from the Storm Raiders, and should he ever go near one of them, it would be his end. It was Jett's fault for warning them all about his intentions. If it wasn't for Jett, then he would have overthrowned Stryfe and rule the Storm Raiders, making them the most feared tribe ever since the Locusts.  
  
Now, his dream came true. Jett was dead, yet he was unhappy that he had nothing do to with it. It was only part of the sick and twisted mind of Phantom.  
  
Now, there was a whole new reason to fear now. There were rumors that Shark was coming to the city to fight him and his Shadow Spectres. Shark was the one who gave him the large scar on his face. It was during the time of the war between the Storm Raiders and the Locusts.  
  
But it didn't matter anymore. Even if the rumors were true, Phantom and his new tribe would defeat the former assassin of Zoot and take over the city. It was just a matter of principle.  
  
"Now, if you look here, the Spectres were have advanced in one straight line. However, they're using ancient battle strategies." Pride pointed to one of the entrances of the city. "They can easily enter here, but possibly know that we could be waiting for them. So, I propose that we use some kind tracking devices and cameras from the Technos."  
  
Bray and Shark looked down at the map and thought over of Pride's plan. It seemed he was right about the Shadow Spectres' strategy, and they could use any secret passage way into the city. With the Technos' help and technology, they would be able to track down any members of the Shadow Spectres.  
  
So far to Shark, that would be pretty easy. This tribe named after the dark clan tyrants were not using any methods nor strategies of the original clan. That would mean that defeating could be easier than thought of.  
  
Seeing an accepting expression from Shark, Pride looked up at Bray across the table. "What do you think, Bray?"  
  
Bray nodded. "Good plan. However," He held up his hand, "We are gonna need more than just cameras and scanning devices. We'll need some live people there to guard all the important entrances and passage ways. Plus, we need some scouters to check out the forest."  
  
"Already planned." Pride smiled as he crossed his arms and smuggingly grinned. Bray nodded and applauded the eco-warrior. "Good job."  
  
"Indeed." Shark spoke up. "It seems someone did their homework overnight."  
  
Pride only shrugged. "It's just good to plan ahead once in awhile."   
  
"IF you know your enemy well." Shark replied as he looked back at the map. "But so far, everything could go well as you planned."  
  
Pride smirked. Shark could really be cold, just like Trudy and Ebony said. With Tai-San, though, when he saw them come to the mall together, it was a different story. Pride just shrugged it off, told Shark and Bray that he would contact Java immediately, and began walking out.  
  
Shark's eyes roamed all around the city map, mentally picturing and copying the entire city in his mind. As his eyes roamed up more, something caught his attention from across the room. Across the room was Death Force in its scabbard hanging against the back wall of the cafe'. Below it was a table covered with burning candles, flowers, and pictures of....of Jett with his friends. One picture was with Trudy and Bray when the reunited for the first time. Another was of him and Amber/Eagle with a buldging belly.  
  
"He was going to be a father?"   
  
Bray looked up at him, then looked at the one of the few pictures of Jett and Amber. "Yeah. When we found out Amber was alive after all, awhile later after Dal died, they recounciled their love for one another the night before she was leaving to rally up some troops back in the woods. And, so...well...  
  
Shark hung his head. "And they had a child on the way."  
  
Bray nodded. "She...she was devasted when he died. Hell, we all were. I don't remember the last time I cried so hard before."  
  
Bray let a tear run down his cheek before clearing his throat and wiping his eyes. Shark wouldn't, nor coudln't cry. He had forgotten how to far so many years. "I noticed she her stomach looked a bit swollen when I was last here." He turned to Bray. "Did he ever know?"  
  
Bray looked down. "Yeah, he did. The uh very last minute." Bray sighed and said, "Look, I'm gonna go get some things prepared. These Shadow Spectres could possibly come at any time, no matter how good we plan." Bray walked down the steps and into Jack's room. Shark knew the real reason for Bray's departure. He had to get away. He didn't want to talk about and experience his best friend's death all over again.  
  
"How sad." He sighed. He walked over to the memorial and bowed to the center picture of Jett. "We never saw eye to eye. Hell, we were never friends. But I respected you in everyway. For your courage, your strength....and your feelings for helping those in need. That was the difference between us. You cared, but I didn't. But, rest assured, your soul may rest. Because I will see to it that your friends, and this city is safe from harm and danger. From what I was told, you were close to Patsy and Paul when they were Mallrats, and I thank you for that. To return the favor, I will defeat your enemies, and I will see that spirit of the Ultimate Warrior lives on until the day I day and pass it on."  
  
"He would've liked that." A voice, soft but shakey, spoke out.  
  
Amber. he turned to her. It wasn't Amber. It was her sister, Beth. "Good to see you again."  
  
She looked surprised. Shark just told her it was good to see her again?! Wow! He was changing!  
  
"G-Good to see you too, Shark." Was her only reply.  
  
They just stood at each other. She began to feel a bit uncomfortable with him looking at her, afraid that he would just jump out and attack her like a wild dog. But his eyes and his features were soft, not cold and hard like they originally were. He was actually showing some emotion   
  
She had to admit that she did sort of miss him, though she barely knew him. She just couldn't get the picture of seeing her face underneath her Techno mask. It was like he was experiencing a crush on her, or falling in love. How could that be when she didn't even know him and just hear stories about him.  
  
"Are you with the Technos still?" He suddenly asked.  
  
She shook her head no. "I resigned and joined my sister with the Mallrats." Shark started walking up to her. She felt herself inch back a bit, until his hand grabbed her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "How is your sister?"  
  
"A-Amber's fine. Her and Bray got married when Ram let go of all the prisoners including the Mallrats. Bray promised Jett that he would look after Amber and Abe." Beth replied, still abit shaken up about Shark's sudden action.  
  
He looked confused after hearing the name Abe. "Abe is Amber and Jett's son. Abe Messiah. Messiah's his middle name." Shark nodded. Grabbing ahold of his other hand, Beth looked up in his eyes and said, "I'm really glad you're here to join us. After seeing what you're capable of, I knew that you just had to join us against Shadow Spectres."  
  
Shark suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled his hands away. He was giving in to his emotions. He didn't like...a little bit. "Sorry." "Don't be." She laughed. "It's nice to see some emotion under that cold shell of yours."  
  
He looked at her oddly. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
She started to laugh. He was actually trying to make conversation. "Nothing bad. Just that it's nice to actually see you smile or blush." His eyes went wide. He wasn't blushing, until he felt his cheeks go red at her last word. "I-I'm not blushing. I am a warrior, I never blush!"  
  
Her smile kept on getting more brighter and wider as his face turned more red in embarrasement and he tried to hide it. "Hey, even warriors blush." She walked away, while he just scowled at her. But his scowl turned into a frown as she was out of sight. He start admitting that he liked her company, but that was as far as he would let it go. Shark indeed had a couple of relationships with the opposite sex. Neither turned out pretty.   
  
He turned back to the memorial. The pictures showed so many memories of Jett. It was like he could see the scene right in his mind like a video playing in a VCR. There were a lot more pictures of him and Amber. They must've been really happy together. If that was so, then why did she marry Bray?   
  
No, it was none of his business. Right now, it was time to rest. He pulled his jacket over him as he rested against the center of the stairs. Tomorrow would be a long day to set up everything against the Shadow Spectres. That night as he slept, he actually was dreaming. Dreaming of something. And that something, somehow, was Beth. Her face, her smile, her eyes, her hair, every part of her and her body was in his dreams. He use to dream about....nothing. Now, this night was a different story as he dreamed about his the sister of his rival's widow.  
  
It was time to switch shifts again for Sage and Reese, two former members of the late Demon Dog tribe. It could be a pretty long shift for both, so it was good idea to bring the some bed rolls and food. Sage walked up to Reese as he picked up his long iron rod. "Anything yet?"  
  
"Nah." Reese replied. "Just a few owls. Other than that, not a single soul out here in these ****** woods."  
  
Sage patted his friend's arm. "Go and get some rest, Reese. I wake up if there's any danger."   
  
Reese nodded. He was feeling tired from just sitting on his butt and looking out everywhere for danger. He even felt like screaming to the Shadow Spectres that if they weren't such cowards, that he'll give them one hell of a fight. He kept his mouth shut so not to stir any trouble for him and Sage.   
  
Reese headed for his bedroll as Sage took over from his post. He pulled the covers over his shoulders and started drifting off, while Sage kept looking up, down, and all around at their surroundings. It was going to be another long shift. Sage was so worked up and scouting around all over that he barely heard the sound of...a horn?   
  
The sound even made Reese's eyes snap open, wondering if what he heard was part of his imagination. The answer was clear as there was a second sound of the same horn. Reese stormed up and looked over at Sage, wondering what the hell was making such a racket. Sage quickly climbed up a tree and looked into the direction of sound of the horn. What ever he saw, his eyes went wide with great fear inside. "Oh no."  
  
"What is it?" Reese whispered. Sage quickly jumped down and looked to his night shift partner. "Sound the alarm! THEY'RE COMING!!"   
  
"Oh ****. Oh **** oh **** oh **** oh **** oh ****!" Were the only words Reese could manage as he ran to the off to the other guards. He met up with the same guards who watched over the entrance to the city, who were now helping guard the city itself. Reese's face was pale with an expression of fear like Sage's as he ran up to the guards.  
  
"RING THE SIRENS! THE SHADOW SPECTRES ARE COMING!!" He cried.  
  
Everyone scattered everywhere as two of the members switched the loud sirens on. The sirens barely echoed into the city, but the mall was close by, and Shark knew the sirens well once he heard them. The enemy was attacking. Right now. Now he knew they were definetly not originated from the ancient clan back then. The original Shadow Spectres would only travel during the day and rest for the night. It was the way they worked.  
  
As he stormed up, Salene an and Cloe came rushing out to wake up everybody. So much for sleeping time and for Pride's plan as well. Indeed, this tribe who named themselves after his ancestor's enemies had caught him off guard.   
  
Everyone was up and started building up defences in the mall. It was Beth who ran to the side of Shark. "I just saw them off the roof. I can't believe how many there are of them!"  
  
Shark unsheathed Fate and through the scabbard to the side. "If the city can get ready, then they won't be a problem."  
  
Shark grabbed his crossbow and started running down the stairs, until...  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked.   
  
"To one of the closest buildings. I'm gonna help the first wave of attack fight off our attackers." He started running off again she stopped him. "Then I'm coming with you."  
  
"No! Stay here! The Mallrats will need you!" With that, he managed to run off out of the mall and into the streets that was flooded with people running everywhere. Beth just watched him leave. Her heart started to ache as his figure vanished into the outside world. It was hard to admit, but she was worried that she would never see the assassin again. She prayed that she was wrong.  
  
"Shark." She whispered, her voice cracking and trembling like her body. She was nervous, but she had to get over it now. Her sister and her new friends needed her help. She had to be strong. In the back of her mind, she mentally thanked Lex for giving her some tips on self defense and fighting. She knew she would need it very soon here.  
  
They were close. Too damn close. And the worse part was that the defences were not even ready yet. No wonder eco-tribes were more better than city tribes. At least eco-tribes could get prepared in a heartbeat.  
  
He could hear the horn itself. Finally, something related to the original clan. The horn of battle and war.   
  
He aimed his crossbow at the first few Spectres. He held his breath, calmed his heartbeat, and squeezed the trigger, unleashing three arrows at three different Spectres. He heard the cries and screams of pain as the arrows broke through their dark clothes, broke through their flesh, and ripped into or through their bones. But that didn't stop him from continuing his assault.  
  
His second shot, one arrow went through two Spectres. With such force of an arrow, it could only mean that they were getting to close than he had anticipated. he was reassured when he saw the defences throwing rocks and other heavy objects at the oncoming tribe.   
  
They were losing their pace. That was good. But then he saw a spear go right through the lower chest of the a boy next to him who was the same age. They had come prepared, and would go through anyone or anything to get in the city. Shark glanced at the oncoming enemy as he aimed his crossbow. The only weapons they had were spears. That could give them a bit of an advantage. He pulled the trigger to send another trio of arrows go through three more of the Shadow Spectres.br /Before he could reload his crossbow, his arm felt like it was on fire from the hot sting of an arrow going through his shoulder. The pain of his shoulder did not stop him to fire his fourth trio of arrows. Hearing the relieving sound of the arrows flying in the air, Shark grabbed a hold of the arrow half way in his shoulder, and ripped it out of his flesh without breaking it in half, but groaning at the sharp pain.  
  
The pain in his shoulder was slight, not bad enough for him to use it. He tried to reach for the crossbow, but a spear lashed out and thrusted into the ground in front of his hand. The Spectre that had made it to him raised the spear over his head for the devastating blow. Shark was more than prepared.  
  
SWISH!  
  
Shark swung Fate from it's scabbard and cut through the head of the spear. Seeing his weapon weapon half disabled and stunned by his sudden speed, Shark threw his fist up against the Spectre like a rocket, and the Spectre flew back like a rag doll after Shark heard a pleasing cracking sound from the Spectre's jaw. More and more were coming. He had barely enough time to pick up the crossbow before another Spectre would attack him. It was time for hand to hand combat. He grabbed an arrow out of the crossbow and swung it so hard into the leg of his second attacker. The Spectre groaned as he grabbed ahold of the arrow in his leg. Shark grabbed the Spectre's head and jammed his knee against the Spectre's face.   
  
More Spectres were rushing him, swinging their spears in the air in preparation to attack. He grinned. Right now, these people were about to learn why they not on the bright side of weapons. Metal was stronger than wood as his sword chopped through all the spears of his enemies. More were coming, and soon few turned into more than twenty. The other people at the defense line were helping him in the attack. That was good to know he wasn't the only one fighting against the Shadow Spectres.  
  
They kept coming. Punching, kicking, and slicing through his attackers seemed to be useless as there were others to take the fallen's place. So many that they were too fast. He knew now that it was time for Shark to show his true power. He held his sword up with the tip of his blade eye leveled with him, and focused his mind on all of the Spectres around him.   
  
Everything started to move very slow for him. It was like time was slowing down but some unknown god like force.  
  
The truth was, Shark was moving too fast for anyone. It was a special technique that Hio-San had taught him. The only problem was that it would tire the body out, and if not careful the body would lose all energy. He had to act fast. Shark swung his sword through all the spears and all the Spectres in his way. Nobody could touch him nor see his next move. He was just too fast in their own eyes.  
  
He suddenly felt his legs get tired. It was the first sign. He tapped out of his mode and everything went back to it's normal pace. He looked around him, his surroundings were the Spectres laying everywhere either dead or injured. All eyes of the Shadow Spectres were on him. Eyes that were wide with fear, with confusion, and with both. Nobody could be that fast, not any normal human.  
  
He grinned in satisfaction. Shark had achieved something tonight; they were all afraid of him.  
  
"Unless you want to continue to feel pain, I suggest you get the hell out of here and go home!" He shouted. Everyone looked at one another, seeing what the other was going to do.  
  
"NOW!" He roared.   
  
They all turned back and high tailed it. One night of defeat would be enough for them...for now.   
  
He wanted to cheer, he wanted to be happy that he and other city kids had won their first battle against the Shadow Spectres. He was right, they were nothing like his ancestors' enemies.  
  
As he turned to see the other city defenses, he started having second thoughts that this tribe was anything but the Shadow Spectres. Before him laid so many bodies, many that seemed injured. Walking beside him was Reese.  
  
"The other defenses at the entrances of the city have managed to hold off on their own." He said.  
  
Shark turned to him. "Status report?" Reese wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Seven casualties as far as I know, counting these here." He pointed to the two lifeless bodies that belonged to Bone and Seth, former members of Ebony's Militia.   
  
"Any injuries?" He asked.  
  
Reese nodded. "Just some minor injuries. Sage went to scout up ahead to see if they would establish another attack from the Shadow Spectres." Shark looked stern at him. "Were the Technos anywhere helping out?'  
  
Reese shook his head. "They were just setting up cameras and scanners. Their general, Jay, and their lieutenant, Ved. were helping at the defense line at Sector 8. Other than that, none of the Technos bothered to help. Just set up some stupid machinery **** ."  
  
Shark nodded. "It's better that they did. That way...we have a better chance of being prepared." He walked off back into the city, heading back to the mall.   
  
When he got there, all he saw was people scattered everywhere, and helping so many injured people. Young kids. Some his age, some older, and some younger. He couldn't but feel sorry about them all. Strange though, he never did feel sorry about anyone. He just never cared. He lost Patsy and Paul, he lost his whole family. Why should he care anymore? But now, it was just a whole different story.  
  
Long ago, the Shadow Spectre Clan had destroyed many lifes, many villages and kingdoms and the far off East. They ruled with an iron fist. Then, the rebel, the Shadow Hunter, rose up from all the pain and nightmare the Shadow Spectres brought. For centuries, the Shadow Hunters overpowered the Shadow Spectres. The days of the Shadow Spectres ended soon enough.  
  
Now, it seemed that history was happening all over again. He felt sorry for all those who were not wiped out by the virus.   
  
As he entered the mall, he saw Tai-San and Trudy healing up some of the wounded, while Sherrif Dee and he deputy, Lex, were help checking out the city kids and telling other groups where to go.   
  
This was it. It was like a war.  
  
"SHARK!!"  
  
He looked up the stairs to see Beth running down to him. Her shirt was stained with blood, but not hers. Before he could respond, she jumped right into his arms in a flash. Surprised at first, Shark put his good arm around her waist as he returned the tight embrace. She was crying, luckily it was against his good arm. She was scared. But who wouldn't be, besides him?  
  
That's when he noticed the sleeve of her shirt was cut open. Was she...?  
  
"You were part of the defense lines?" He asked as pulling away from her.  
  
She slowly nodded. "It...it was scarey at first. One of the guards beside me fell. A spear...was hanging out of his chest. I felt horrified, but...at the same time, I felt angry that these creeps took a life. I just charged them." She started to smile through her tears. "Funny thing is...I have more skills than I give myself credit for."  
  
"What about your sister? Is she fine?" Shark asked. Beth nodded. "She had Abe with her and Pride and Ryan." She suddenly felt something wet in on her hand. Blood. That's when she noticed the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my..."   
  
"It's nothing." His eyes started scanning all around the mall. So much pain and suffering.   
  
He started to remember about Patsy and Paul. If they were alive, then would they be safe in a world like this now? His eyes turned cold as the answer came to him; no, they wouldn't.   
  
It was time to take a break from being an assassin, and do one free job for himself...and the future of others. After all, he made the promise to Jett.  
  
Hours had passed. The only kids left in the mall now were the Mallrats, Jay and Ved of the Technos, and the Gaians. All were in a meeting, or an arugement as Shark would call it.   
  
"If we leave now, then we can find a far off place where the Shadow Spectres can not and will never find us!" Gray Owl spoke. A few agreed with him.  
  
"You can run off if you want, you cowards! But us, we HAVE to stay here and defend the city. I didn't live long enough just to see my home be taken away from without a fight!" Lex shouted.  
  
"He's right! If we give up now, then all of us, even those out of the city, will have NO future at all. The dream we want, the dream to rebuild the world with peace and harmony, will be destroyed!" Jay shouted next.  
  
Everyones' voices became louder. There was close to even being a brawl between Lex and one of the Gaians. Shark only shook his head and crossed his arms. How pathetic could this get? And to think he was starting to feel sorry for them all?!  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Bray shouted from the top of his lungs. Slowly, everyone was quiet and turned their attention to the leader of the Mallrats. Bray sighed and said, "Look at us. Each one of us. We're fighting each other instead of the Spectres. We can't keep doing this!" He cried. He pointed over to where Jett's memorial was. "A long time ago, a very good friend of mine...died fighting for the dream, for what he believed in. He wasn't the only one. There have been others who fought for the dream, and have died. But their deaths were NOT in vain." Bray's eyes had been filled with tears and with anger and determination. He was not about to lose everything to a new tribe trying to take over the city again. "Everytime someone comes to take over the city, and we always argue about what we should do. Well it's clear to me now! I...AM...GOING TO FIGHT! For my sake, for your sake, and for MY family's sake!" He pointed at Amber who held baby Abe in her arms.  
  
Shark then stood up. "You won't have to fight, Bray."  
  
Everyone turned to Shark. It was Gray Owl who spoke. "Oh, so you will crush the enemy by yourself, assassin?" It was a mock other than a question. Shark's cold stare made him think back on what he had said.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I will." Shark walked up to the center of the cafe'. "In my blood runs that of the Shadow Hunters, warriors of great strength and power, trained in the arts of war. My ancestors destroyed the Shadow Spectres, the real Shadow Spectres, a thousand years ago. I will do the same."  
  
"What are you saying, Shark?" Bray asked.  
  
Shark looked all around the room. "I am going after the Shadow Spectres myself."  
  
Everyone spoke at once. Mostly laughing. But Shark was not in a joking mood. He was telling the truth, so Bray and Amber saw. Amber spoke up, "You mean, you will go find the tribe and destroy each and every one of them? That IS suicide."  
  
"No. All I have to do is take out the leader. All power is in the leader. And since these guys are nothing like the orignal clan, it will be easier than pie."  
  
"I'll go with you."   
  
Behind him was Beth. He never noticed she was there until the last minute when she spoke up. She walked up to the center of the cafe' behind Shark. "I will go with Shark and aid him." She said.  
  
Amber stood up, handing Abe to Bray. From the expression on her face, Shark and Beth knew she would protest. It was typical, blood protecting blood. But still, if Beth was stronger than she thought herself to be, then she could easily get her sister to respect the decision.  
  
"It's far to dangerous, Beth. Do you know what kind of dangers lie out there?! It-It's not just the Shadow Spectres, but there's a lot more tribes out there who are wild and dangerous and would kill you in a heartbeat. Who knows what else there..." Amber began but Beth butted in.  
  
"I am sure there are dangers greater than the Spectres. But I am ready for anything that comes." Beth grabbed a staff made of powerful oak and twilred it under her arm, the she spinned it and slammed the bottom of her staff to the ground. "You're not the only one to have learned from an eco tribe."  
  
Pride stood up and walked beside Amber, but was looking at Beth. "Who taught you how to fight in an eco tribe?"  
  
"I did." From the side of the Gaians, Hawk, a muscular tanned boy with brown hair that was split and and bangs hanging from his sides, with a small painting of a silver hawk on his chest, stood up. "She wanted to join us at the back gate. She had some good skills, but I thought I could help her by teaching our ways of fighting."  
  
Amber, Pride, and the rest of the Gaians all look shocked. It was Gray Owl that spoke up. "You have tought an outsider how to fight as a Gaian without consulting the councel?!" Hawk looked stern at Gray Owl. Hawk was second to Pride, a champion among the Gaians. He was close to Pride and Patch, but they were the only ones who he was close to. He was the most quiet among all Gaians, but the most powerful. Among this, he would constantly break the rules of the council.  
  
"She needed to learn how to fight better than she can. I was only helping out." Hawk now walked in the center of the cafe'. "If I have to be punished for helping to protect a life, then I am willing to suffer the consequences."  
  
"Indeed!" Gray Owl hissed. He scowled at Amber, Pride, and the other Mallrats. "Do you see what you have done, Pride?! Ever since you brought her to our tribe, she's been nothing but trouble! She has cursed us!"  
  
Bray eyes burned with cold hot fury. He was about to walk up and shove Gray Owl's foot in his own mouth. It was Shark who got directly into Gray Owl's face. "She's done a lot better than you have ever done, I see." Shark's flashed his trademark glare. A glare that would make his enemies cower. Gray Owl was added to the list as he quickly backed away. Shark moved back in the center of the cafe', acknowledging everyone in the meeting. "I didn't come here to hear you all whine about your differences. I am here to rid us of the Shadow Spectres. So shut up!"  
  
All fell silent by his tone of voice. He was angry, and none wanted to make the former assassin of Zoot angry. It wasn't a real pretty sight with the Demon Dogs when they underestimated him.   
  
Shark put his hands gently on Beth's shoulders. "She can come with me. If anyone begs to protest, you'll only be waisting your time. I have made up my mind."  
  
Hawk stepped in between Shark and Beth, managing to pry Shark's hands off her shoulders, much to Beth's sudden disappointment. "I will go too." He watched Shark cautiously as he continued, "I will watch over Beth. Make sure nobody ELSE harms her."  
  
"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides, she'll be with me." Shark then looked Hawk up and down. Hawk was buffed up like the Maguire guy in Spider-Man, an inch taller than Beth but Shark towered over them both. "Of course, if you did help her with some surivival skills, then you can come as well. If you want."  
  
Hawk was scowling though fear was in his eyes. He looked over at Beth and all fear left him when she gave him and encouraging smile. One side of his mouth curved into a half smile at her. She wanted him to come...with HER. Maybe she did like him after all. He looked back at Shark with confidense. "Then I will go."  
  
Shark nodded. "Very well." He looked back at Amber and Pride. "We will be leaving before morning light."   
  
Shark began walking away, until Beth rushed out and grabbed his arm. "Shark?"  
  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance. This girl was starting to get attatched to him. Not a good sign. "What?"  
  
"Would it be too much to ask if you could rest in my room?" She asked with hopeful eyes. He looked surprised. He was surprised. Weeks ago, she was terrified of him when the first met. Now, she was brave enough to ask him if he would spend the night in HER room?!   
  
What a woman!  
  
He hid his surprise towards her courage and sighed, "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Well, actually, my bed is big enough for three people so if you want you could..."  
  
"BETH!" Amber shouted. Beth looked annoyed at her sister who was two years older. "It's not like THAT, Amber. Do you really think that low of me?!" Beth grabbed ahold of Shark's arm and stormed off, while Shark nearly tripped as he tried to match her pace.   
  
Amber shook her head and sighed. "A fifteen-year-old girl with a crush, and it has to be her with a crush on HIM of all people." Pride looked down at her. He saw the fear and nervousity in her eyes. But he didn't think that Shark would force himself upon Beth. As far as he knew, Shark was a warrior, an assassin who with magma instead of blood in his veins. He didn't care much about anything that wasn't a job to take someone out or fighting. But he never saw Shark's hidden relief that Beth said she would go with him.  
  
"I'll watch her, Eagle. I'm the best of our fighters, including Pride. If he harms her in anyway, I'll take care of him." Hawk spoke up beside her. Still watching Shark go with Beth to her room, Amber just replied, "For some reason, Hawk, I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
"What?" Hawk looked puzzled.   
  
"Well, so far he's shown no sign of what I saw before when he came to kill the Guardian. He's changed...a little. I have a feeling that he will look after himself and Beth." Amber patted his shoulder and walked back to Bray with Abe craddled in his arms.  
  
Hawk watched after her, looking at her incredulously. Did she trust Shark?! With Beth?!   
  
"Unbelievable." He sighed. But it was hearing that Beth had a crush on Shark that made his blood run cold. Just because Shark was one of those tall, dark, and handsome guys didn't mean she had to fall for him. What did Shark have that he didn't have?"  
  
It was late at night. Everyone was sound asleep, except Shark. Sleep was something he could barely get. But everytime he closed his eyes, he would see Patsy and Paul's faces, smiling at him, telling him to run with them. Sometimes he considered himself to be their own father since he took more care of them. He remembered when he made it his own duty to change Paul's diaper.   
  
Shark realized he wasn't the only one awake as he saw Amber from across Beth's room. She was in a black night gown and was walking to the cafe'. He watched her, wondering what she was doing up so late. It was when she kneeled to the small table with of Jett's memorial that he realized what she was doing. He stood up from laying against the door to Beth's room and slowly walked up to the cafe'.  
  
He hid in the shadows as Amber gazed into the center picture of Jett who was smiling.  
  
Hot tears began stinging her eyes, but she didn't blink them away. Her eyes were fixed on his, her late lover's picture. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself, embracing herself like she was trying to fight off the cold.  
  
"I," she began, her voice trembling. "I...can still see you in my dreams. Your face....your face constantly haunts me, Jett. But...but it's ok." She sniffed and wiped her nose. "I would rather be haunted by you than anything. Even if it's the only way I can see you besides looking at these pictures."  
  
Her face fell. The poor girl. She must've been really devastated when he died, Shark thought.  
  
She sniffling as the tears roamed down her eyes. She looked back up at his picture. "Abe, he...he probably knows everything about his daddy, his real daddy by now. We've been telling about all our adventures together; Me, Bray, Trudy, Salene, and even Lex if you can believe it." She started to chuckle. "I can't remember Lex ever being so much like...like a father to Abe."  
  
She wiped her cheeks that were becoming red as more tears rolled from her baby blue eyes. "I still have the ring you gave me, when you were going to ask me marry you. When I found out about it, I couldn't wait till we defeated the Chosen...to tell you yes, that I will marry. That I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life." She nearly broked down, but stayed strong. She started to remember a long time ago, when the Chosen ruled over the city, and when Jett, Bray, Dal, Lex, and Ebony found out that she was really alive after all this time.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Amber, or Eagle as she was now called to the Gaians, looked down at her ring that she had given to Pride. He gave it back to her, telling her to give it to the one she truly wanted.  
  
The answer was clear in her heart as she walked down the stairs late at night and walked to the room where Jett laid asleep. She smiled down at him. When Jett felt there was another presence in the room, his eyes snapped open and saw her sitting at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Amber? You ok?" He asked as he leaned up to her.  
  
That look! He knew that look from anywhere. It was the same look she gave him when they first kissed. Nothing but love was showered in her eyes. Finally, a moment of his life he would've waited a thousand life times for was happening right now. They both leaned into each other in a tender kiss. It became lingering as she started pushing him on his bed and straddled him on his midsection. He had to be dreaming, but he wasn't. The woman he loved was back...with him. Under his breath, he swore he would make it work.  
  
FLASHBACK 2  
  
He was sitting alone in the shack, depressed. When Amber came back, all she had done was just ignore him. He thought that she was regretting what they had done before she left. Did something really happen between her and Pride while they were gone?  
  
"Jett?" She softly called out.  
  
"In here." He said in his accent that was cross American and Austrailian.  
  
She sat down in the chair beside him. "Hey." She smiled.  
  
"Oh," He smirked as he started sharpening up Death Force. "So now she actually wants to talk to me. Shocking."  
  
"Jett, please." She sighed. He did feel guilty about what he said. He looked up at her and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little bugged that you haven't said one word to me since you've been back."  
  
She looked down. "I'm sorry too for ignoring you. I was just trying to figure out how i'm going to say this."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
She looked back up, gazing into his eyes and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze from her own. "Jett, I'm going to need you now more than ever. I'm pregnant."  
  
He wanted to feel happy. He wanted to feel so overjoyed. But jealousy swarm through his heart as he took his hand away and glared at her. She looked taken aback but his sudden reaction. "Jett?"  
  
"So whose is it?" he asked in a not-so-friendly tone.  
  
"What?" She asked incredulous.  
  
"Mine or Pride's? Whose baby is it?!" His voice started.  
  
"What did you say?!" She was angry. No, more like pissed off.   
  
"Just tell me!" He yelled. She suddenly stormed up, knocking over her chair, as she slapped him across his face and stormed out of the shack.  
  
He looked back at her, watching her leave. He had done it this time.   
  
FLASHBACK 3  
  
Jett sat beside her in the shack. She was crying, and it was all his fault.   
  
"Amber.." He tried to touch her. "No!" She smacked his hand away from her. "You can take your apologies and your love and shove it!"  
  
"Amber please!" he pleaded, but she wouldn't give him her time. "Just go away!" She hissed, still not looking at him, not seeing his pain strickened face. But he wouldn't give up.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said. I was...when you told me that you were pregnant, I was overjoyed that we were going to be parents. Then, I remembered that it took Pride a long time to get here...so I thought..."  
  
"You thought that him and I spent some QUALITY time together." she interrupted.  
  
He looked down. "I love you, Amber. I like Pride, I do. I just can't get over the fact though, that you could have been disappointed about chosing me over him."  
  
She looked at him incredulously and shocked. Was he...  
  
"You started thinking that I thought to myself that I made the wrong decision in choosing you."  
  
He smirked. "I'm not exactly boyfriend material. I mean...your the first. I love you and I will break my back just to make you happy. But Pride, you know, he can do a lot better.  
  
She lifted his chin up till they were eye level with each other. "When are you going to understand that when I choose you, I have no seconds thoughts and it's because I love you?"  
  
"It's just scary, you know. To actually not be second choice." He smirked.  
  
"The Ultimate Warrior afraid of being second choice. Ok." She laughed. She was laughing. That was a good sign. She leaned closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Jett, when we met again after Pride brought you and the others back, my heart became more alive than ever. I tried to fight it, but the feelings were just to strong."  
  
"And when Pride gave me my ring back, there was only one person I could think of that I wanted to give it too." She smiled lovingly at him. "I choose you. You're the one I love, Jett. And now," She looked down at her stomach than back at Jett, "I'm going to need you more than ever, Jett. We're having a baby."  
  
He grabbed and kissed the back of her free hand in both his hands as he gazed at her. "I promise you, love, that I will do my damn best to have a better world and life for you, for our child, and for everybody else."  
  
FLASHBACK 4  
  
The Guardian thrusted his dagger right through Jett's chest. A small gasp only escaped his lips while the Guardian sneered.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Amber cried behind the gates, grabbing the bars and trying to push through.  
  
"JEEETT!!" Lex cried.  
  
Jett pulled the dagger from his chest and fought to stay on his feet. "Such foolishiness, Jett. Did you really think you could end the Legacy of Zoot and his Chosen Victors?"  
  
Guardian looked down at the bomb in the center of the mall. "Only twenty more seconds, and all will be united with Zoot!" He laughed. But his laughter was cut short as Jett held Death Force against his neck. "Tell us the password. Now!" Jett hissed.  
  
Guardian laughed. "Go on and kill me. I will be reunited first with Zoot while you will be punished at his mercy!"  
  
"GUARDIAN!!" A voice roared. "WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Zoot, who was really Bray in disguise. Bray raised his arms and crossed his wrists in his brother's trademark position. "POWER AND CHAOS!! POWER AND CHAOS!!"  
  
"Did...did you hear that? Your master is really disappointed in you." Jett fought to stay concious. "The code."  
  
The Guardian trembled with fear. He had to hurry or else his master would never forgive him. "Six. Six. Six."  
  
Lex pushed in the code as the bomb was set to two seconds. It worked as the timer stopped. They had won, and the Chosen were defeated.  
  
"Thanks." Jett smirked, and slammed the hilt of Death Force against the Guardian's back, knocking him out cold. But Jett fell with the Guardian.  
  
As the gate went up, Amber was the first to run to Jett's side while Lex and Pride carried the unconscious Guardian away. "Jett." She whispered as she brushed back the blond bangs from his forehead. He was sweating and felt cold. But the warmth returned to him as she touched him.  
  
"I....." he began. She leaned down closer to him, starting to cry. "I'm right here, sweety. I'm right here."  
  
He just smiled at her. With all the strength he could muster, he put his hand gently on her stomach, feeling the life inside. Nothing could be felt yet, but he could feel the aura of their child within her. His child, and he wouldn't be able to father it. Life was so damn cruel.  
  
With the same hand that touched her stomach, he touched her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "You know, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He whispered.  
  
She started to laugh through her tears. "Thousands of times." She replied. He shook his head. "It wasn't enough. Nothing can describe how beautiful you are."  
  
He started choking, his face was becoming pale. This was it.   
  
She cupped his face in her hands. "No, please." She pleaded. "Jett, I can't go on."  
  
"Yes...yes you can. For...for our baby's sake. For your sake." Now he started to cry himself.   
  
She pressed her lips against his in a strong kiss that could've killed him instantly, but for his last breath, he draped one arm around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
At her last words, his arm went limp and fell to the ground. He was gone. His eyes were closed as his entire body went limp. The Ultimate Warrior, and he was gone.  
  
She looked down at his face. It was pale, and cold. Tears started to flood from her eyes. That was when she screamed and broke down and cried against his shoulder with one hand clutching his bloodied chest and her other arm cradling his lifeless body against her.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
It was all she could take. She put her head in her hands and started crying. He thought he should go and comfort her, but Shark knew this was her problem. Amber had to deal with Jett's death her own way.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
He had shaked her body to wake her up. She stirred and stretched her arms out in her bed, yawning slightly. She wiped her eyes to try and wake up. When she opened them, before the edge of her bed stood the assassin himself. "It's time to go?" she murmured.  
  
He nodded. "Get your stuff ready. I'll meet you outside the mall." He walked off. Beth hesitantly jumped out of bed and gathered her clothes and her sister's old Gaian jacket that was given to her as a welcoming present to the Mallrats. She grabbed her staff and walked out of the mall. Outside was Shark and Hawk waiting for her patiently. Or Hawk was at least. Shark didn't seem to care as he watched Hawk cautiously. Was there something about Hawk that Shark didn't like? Or was he just jealous that Hawk was coming?  
  
"You ready?" Hawk asked her. "As I'll ever be. Do we have enough food?" she asked.  
  
While paying only attention to Fate as he put the sword back in it's scabbard at his side, Shark replied, "Enought to last us for two days." He looked stern at his two companions. "Beware that we also may travel at night. The sooner we find the Shadow Spectres main HQ, the better we have a chance."  
  
"Don't great warriors like myself need a decent sleep?" Hawk asked smuggingly, trying to impress the sister of Eagle.   
  
"Then you're not a great warrior if you can't deal without sleep." Shark snapped back and walked off. Hawk scowled at him. He had to take it easy, though. In time, Shark would get what was coming to him.  
  
  
He scooped up the sand and leaves off the ground, and crumbled it all in his fist. it scattered away from him as he slightly opened his fist and let the dirt slip through his fingers.   
  
"What are you doing?" Beth asked.  
  
He wiped his hands and stood up. "There's a storm in the East," he pointed to the direction behind him, "and that's where we have to go."  
  
"How do you know?" Hawk asked with a challenge in his voice.  
  
Shark just looked over at him. "Because that's where they'll be hiding. Don't you know about the legend of the continuous storms of the East from here?"   
  
Both shook their heads no. Shark pointed to the darkening clouds to the East. "The Shadow Spectres would hide out in the East because of the dangerous storms. Since it stormed so much, nobody could come and invade the place. The storms worked like a shield to them."  
  
"Until the Shadow Hunters came." Beth smiled. He looked down at her and nodded.   
  
"If the storms are so dangerous, than why should We go? Can't we just go around?" Hawk asked as he pointed to the direction of Northeast. Shark shook his head. "They'll be suspecting us from there except the front."  
  
"But that's suicide!" Hawk cried.  
  
Shark and Beth scowled at him, but it was Shark who snapped, "If it's too much for you then turn around and go home." With that, Shark walked off, followed by Beth. Hawk sighed. He had embarrased himself in front of Beth again. This Shark was really getting on his nerves more than anything.  
  
He quickly ran to join up with his departing companions. It was just going to be a long trip.  
  
Shark looked back at Hawk over his shoulder. Hawk was distance from them, while Beth was right beside him. Funny thing was that Hawk looking around like he was searching for something...or someone. What was his deal?  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Beth smiled up at the assassin. Shark looked down at her then in front of him. "When exactly did you meet Hawk?"  
  
"When my sister reunited. He was part of the rescue team to save Amber and the other prisoners." Beth replied.  
  
Shark looked confused. Part of a rescue team? "I thought Ram let go of all the prisoners before he died."  
  
"He did, but unfortunately, some didn't get the message sooner."   
  
Shark took another quick suspicious glance at Hawk. "How exactly did Ram die, Beth?"  
  
Beth looked at Shark curiously. Why was he asking all these questions? "He was ill."  
  
"No wounds?"  
  
"None. Just an illness he had since he was a kid."  
  
Shark, for some reason in the back of his mind, found that impossible to believe.  
  
He was so wrapped up with his suspicions that he barely saw her start to chuckle. He looked at her like she was strange. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just...funny, that you're letting me walk beside you. That you're actually having a conversation with me. I mean at first, you were really scary. I'm talking...Jason from Friday the 13th. Now, you're..." he butted in.  
  
"Maybe I like you." He murmured.  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him. "Maybe?"  
  
Shark glared down at her. She just continued to smile at him. Indeed...she was a strange girl.  
  
Suddenly, he thrusted his arm out before her to stop her from moving. She looked up at him puzzled. His expression told everything. They were not alone.  
  
Out from behind bushes and trees leaped Shadow Spectres dressed in both Loco and Demon Dog gear. Spears seemed to be their only weapons, as usual.  
  
"Damn." Shark unsheathed Fate from his side and got into a defensive position. He looked over at Beth who held her staff ready to fight.   
  
"Hawk, watch your back!" Shark called out.  
  
"Oh no, assassin. It is you who should've watched your own."  
  
Beth and Shark looked over at Hawk. He was leering as the Shadow Spectres came beside him. "What?!" Beth cried.  
  
Shark scowled at Hawk. "I knew it! The rescue team, Ram's death, and rebelling against the Gaian's council. It all adds up to one thing; a traitor."   
  
Hawk bowed. "I was promised command of the strongest tribe and to be second-in-command of the city. A deal I couldn't resist."  
  
"But a deal you will regret!" Shark hissed.  
  
Hawk looked unimpressed and waved Shark's threat off. To Shark, it wasn't a threat but a fact, and he would prove it very soon here.  
  
"Finish the assassin off," he told the Spectres, "but I want the girl alive."  
  
They did as they were told and attacked the assassin. Shark was in no good mood to be merciful. He jumped back as a spear nearly went through his side, and swung his sword in a horizontal arc through the first Spectre's neck.   
  
Beth spinned in a full circle while twirling her staff and sent her weapon bashing against her attacker's ribs. A second attacker rushed her. Moving the staff like it was part of her own body, she swung the staff across her attacker's cheek, sending him twirling in the air and crashing to the ground head first.  
  
Two Spectres swung their spears at his head, but Shark raised Fate over his head and blocked the spears from coming closer. He thrusted Fate upwards and swung both his booted feet against both Spectres' chests. Another Spectre dropped his spear and just threw himself at Shark. Big pathetic mistake. Shark lifted the Spectre over his head and threw him to two more of the Shadow Spectres.  
  
Beth rolled back and tossed the Spectre over her with her boots. She leaped up to her feet and brushed the dirt off her shoulders, acknowledging the thought that she was becoming a better skilled fighter. But it was Shark who amazed her. His speed, his strength. It was too unbelievable.  
  
She soon discovered that all of the Shadow Spectres now paid full attention on attacking Shark, leaving her as Hawk ordered, alive. She was about to run and assist him, until a staff much like her own blocked her way. Holding the staff was Hawk the traitor himself.  
  
"Going somewhere, gorgeous?" He grinned.  
  
She backed away, scowling at the traitor as she prepared herself for his advances. "Get out of my way, Hawk." she hissed.  
  
Hawk shook his head and tsked. "You know, it doesn't have to be like this. You and I...we have something special. But if only you could see it instead wasting your time on a cold blooded, heartless assassin."  
  
She smirked. "Not really hating to break your heart Hawk but, I would chose to go lesbo if I ever hooked up with you."  
  
Hawk sneered. "You're choice, which you don't have!" Without warning, Hawk swung his staff quickly to her. But she was ready and blocked his oncoming staff. The impact though had made her arms tremble and go weak, but she never let go of her staff.  
  
But she never had time to see a dark figure behind her until it was too late, until everything went blank as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.  
  
A Shadow Spectre had snuck up and knocked her out cold. Hawk placed her body over his shoulder. "Let's go." They walked off with her.  
  
Shark had seen what happened. He tried to call out her name, but too many Spectres were attacking. It was time to go into his mode. Before he could focus his mind, a Spectre had jumped out and snatched Fate right out of his hand. Shark watched as the Spectre ran to catch up with Hawk.  
  
"Damn!" He growled. First Beth, now his sword. Oh, was there hell going to be paid!  
  
It was time now to just use hand-to-hand combat skills. Shark focused his mind, and everything went slow like before. With groundbreaking strength, and jabbed and kicked all of the Spectres that moved in slow motion. It only lasted for a few seconds as all of the Spectres were off their feet. He tapped out of his mode and watched all of their bodies crash to the ground as time went back to normal.  
  
He took a deep breath and exhailed. It had been awhile since he used his martial arts skills. He had become so attached to just using Fate and his crossbow. It felt pretty damn good!  
  
So Hawk was a traitor. He could sense it from the beginning. He didn't go in the direction of Hawk, since that was where the Shadow Spectres would be guarding. Shark continued on his trail, praying that Beth would be okay.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The chains weren't so tight around her wrists, but they were heavy. The tight black gown was not helping her feel anymore comfortable. She felt violated, and afraid that they would take their fantasy's with her over the edge.   
  
Damn you Hawk, she thought. How could you?!  
  
Speak of the devil, Hawk strutted his way over to her on the silk-sheeted bed. "You know, you look incredibly scrumptious." He grinned.  
  
She refused to look at his face. She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her angry nor hurt. Hawk crossed his arms as he licked his lips. She could see what he was doing out of the corner of her eyes, and she didn't like his expression at all. It made her more fearful.  
  
"It's incredible that you and Amber are not twins. You are as tall as her, as soft as her, and as beautiful as her. The only thing different is your brown curly hair and brown eyes." He started running his finger down her leg. "Yeah, soft indeed."  
  
She swung her foot against him, kicking him square in his face. He groaned and fell back. Beth only glared, satisfied by her work. When he recovered, he scowled at her, and she suddenly felt herself bring her legs to her chest and wrap herself in a ball to protect herself. He murmured something under his breath, but he made no move to strike her.  
  
He just nodded and said, "Just enjoy yourself and get use to the scenery. Oh, and don't worry about Shark. I doubt he'll even come for you."  
  
She tried to gain up her courage. In managing to do so, she smirked, "Well isn't it strange? He's coming anyway to take you all out." Hawk just chuckled. "No, he's gone to take our main headquaters out. But we're not at our main hideout. No, this place is my hideout since I am lieutenant to the Shadow Spectres. And once our leader is out of the way, I will have full control."   
  
His laugther became louder as he turned and left the room. She glared holes into his very soul. "He will come for me." She whispered.  
  
"He will come for me. He will come for me!" She sobbed. She rested her head on her arms as she started crying. "He will...he will....oh, Shark."  
  
He was missing her. It felt damn awful, but so amazing at the same time. Zoot had taught him to take the pain, because through pain came power, and to disconnect pain like it was just a wire. Now, his heart...no, his entire heart and soul felt incomplete without her.   
  
No! He clutched his head in his hands, running his fingers roughly throug his dark hair. "PLEASE NO! I CAN'T BE IN LOVE! I CAN'T!"  
  
He really thought he couldn't. Love was his torture. It was his suffering. It was his prison, and he had broken free from it who knows how many times. Yet, Beth, that stupid girl, she had a affect on him. She was so close to breaking down the walls around his heart.  
  
"...."   
  
He needed a drink. All his bottled water was stolen, his food as well. Luckily, there was a tavern not too far away. Loud dance music was pumping inside, and he could see people walking outside with drinks in their hands.   
  
Just the place.   
  
The tavern completely reminded him of the bars in the city. How pathetic. He walked to an occupied table with a group of young teenagers drunk and weird. He grabbed the colar of one boy's shirt and shoved him hard off his seat. "Get lost." He scowled at the others. With his icy glare, the group oblidged and quickly rushed off.  
  
He took his seat. He grabbed one of the passing waitresses and ordered a beer. Seeing he wasn't playing around, she rushed up to the counter to returned with his beer.  
  
He only took one swig of his beer. His mind was to wrapped up. First he had it all planned; take out the leader of the Shadow Spectres and leave with his payment. Now, he was worried more about her than what he was sent out to do. Oh Beth, if only he had been more careful...  
  
"Well, aint' this a damn surprise."  
  
Shark didn't look at whoever was speaking to him, just down at his beer. Now joining him at his table were four boys dressed in the same kind of black armor worn by the Shadow Spectres. That could mean trouble...for them.  
  
"You must be the legendary assassin, Shark. The greatest warrior since Zoot?" One, a small boy with dark shoulder-length hair spoke up.  
  
He didn't anwser.   
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm Kane. These here are my mates, Stray, Leo, and the big one here is KO because he knocks people out with one punch." The last part sounded my like a warning to Shark, but he just remained quiet as he tapped his fingers against his glass.  
  
Kane looked to his friends and shrugged. KO sat up and crossed his arms. "Guess we were wrong, Kane. No way this guy is the GREAT assassin. He doesn't even have that uh, sword."   
  
His fingers stopped tapping his glass. Slowly, he raised his eyes up to his rude intruders. "Is there something you want?" His voice was more like a beast-like growl. If there was any doubts in there mind that he wasn't Shark the assassin, than they quickly vanished into thin air. The big guy, KO, seemed to be a pretty slow learner.  
  
"Hey." KO growled. "Don't you ever talk to us like that! Don't you know who we are?!" He started stomping up towards Shark's seat. Shark just glared at the large boy, unaffected by his tone of voice, or the threat that lurked in it.  
  
"Careful." Shark said. "Wouldn't want your big fat belly knocking over my beer. I'm pretty thirsty." Shark took a second swig of his beer. He never saw KO's eyes go wide with white flames of fury inside them. The moment he put his beer down, KO swatted the glass over and beer spilled on the table.   
  
"Oops." KO cooed mockingly, and started laughing hysterically. His friends followed along. "Don't worry. We'll get you another one, on the house. Hey waiter!" Kane called out to the same waitress who served Shark his beer. "Could you get us a milk for our little friend here?" The laughter became louder.  
  
Shark picked up the large glass and looked inside the clearing of it. So much for getting drunk out of his mind. Maybe...kicking some *** would clear things up and put him in a better mood.  
  
He gripped the glass gently in his hand, and started balling up his hand into a fist, and the whole glass shattered into pieces. The sound was loud enough for the four intruders to stop laughing, and for the whole tavern to be watching the scene.  
  
"Mess with another's drink. But never...ever...mess with an assassin's drink when he is not in a good.."  
  
WHACK!  
  
Shark swung the back of his fist into Kane's face. Kane fell back with his chair.   
  
"...mood." Shark finished.   
  
KO flashed Shark his murderous glare. "You son of a.." He swung his large fist right to Shark's head.  
  
Shark's hand lashed out and caught the large fist. Though the large man was more bigger than than Shark, and KO's fist was more bigger than Shark's hand, Shark managed to stop KO's fist without flinching. A sign of true strength from the assassin himself.  
  
KO thrusted his fist forward, hoping to possibly break Shark's arm back. It was an effort in vain.   
  
"Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to go full force on your fat *** ." Shark jumped back, causing KO to fall forward and crash through the table. Shaking his head to control his vision, KO struggled to get up, until Shark slammed his boot against the back of KO's head. The large man was now the trait of his given name. Shark rested his one boot on KO's back and leaned forward, watching the other two. They quickly backed away, holding up their hands to signal they had no part of this.  
  
Shark took a look at the armor they were wearing. He remembered that KO asked "don't you know who we are." He pointed to both Stray and Leo and motioned them over to him. Both looked at each other panicing, then gulped as they walked up towards him slowly.  
  
They were inches from him. So far, he made no move to attack them.  
  
"Your big friend told me asked me if I knew you who guys were. Tell me, who are you guys exactly?"  
  
Hesitantly and cautiously, Leo stepped up. He gulped and stuttured," T-t-the Sh-Sh-Shadow Sp-Spectres, sir."  
  
Shark smirked. "You don't look anything like the Shadow Spectres to me." "W-well, that's be-because we're new recruits. Sir." Leo replied. Shark watched Leo and Stray behind him. They seemed to be telling the truth. But not the whole truth. He slowly got up from his chair, stepping over KO, and went face to face with Leo who looked about to pee in his own pants.  
  
"Does the name Hawk mean anything?"  
  
Leo nodded. "H-he's our general. B-but nobody ever sees him except at his own hideout."  
  
His own hideout. Clever, Hawk. Very clever. That's where he had to have taken Beth then. Knowing Hawk and the way he had been staring at Beth through the whole trip, his hideout is where Beth would most likely be.   
  
"Where is his hideout?"  
  
Leo shrugged nervously. "It...i-i-it's not too far from here. We could sh..."  
  
Shark cupped Leo's ching tightly. "Directions please." Seeing nothing going as planned, Leo struggled to get the words out of his mouth. Nearly ignoring the fact that Stray was a distance away from Shark and Leo, Stray turned and ran fast as he could out of the tavern. Shark had seen him go.   
  
Now was his chance. Shark pushed Leo aside and walked after the retreating Shadow Spectre.  
  
Hold on Beth, I'm coming, he thought to himself.  
  
"Oh man! Oh man oh man oh man!"   
  
Stray was nearly there. He had to warn Hawk immediately.   
  
To his reassurance was two guards on duty. "Guys!!"  
  
Both watched him and started laughing. "Something's got you shooken up, Stray?"  
  
He could've nearly tackled them to the ground, he was running so fast. He tried to catch his breath while he wheezed, "H-he's...coming!" Both guards look at each other confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sh..Sh...Sh..."  
  
"Hello there!"   
  
All looked behind Stray. He was walking with his arms crossed, grinning smuggingly. Stray's eyes went wide with horror. "It's him." He whimpered. "IT'S HIM!" He ran off past the guards.  
  
"Stray! What's gotten into you?!" One guard called out.  
  
"Guess I kinda spooked him." Shark smirked.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hawk twirled his staff above his head. He was showing off again to his followers of the Shadow Spectres, letting them think how tough he really was. Letting them thing he was tougher than their leader. Hawk, of course, had only met Phantom once to make the deal.  
  
Then, a Spectres stepped in the circle formed by Hawk's troops and stood beside Hawk. "The assassin's sword has been delivered to the boss. He said to expect the reward soon."  
  
Hawk slammed the one end of the staff to the ground.   
  
"Anything about the girl?"  
  
"He said you may keep her unless he comes up with the plan to use her as bait."   
  
Hawk chuckled. "Those stupid city kids are stubborn and far too headstrong. We can easily outnumber them and take them out." The Spectre just watched Hawk, asking himself why was he telling HIM this instead of their supreme leader. The Spectre, though, dared not to go against the lieutenant of the Shadow Spectres.  
  
"HELP!! HE'S HERE!! HE'S HERE!!" Stray ran in like a scared rabbit, pushing everyone out of his way.  
  
All Spectres in the circle around Hawk now stood up and looked to Stray who was rushing towards Hawk. Hawk rolled his eyes, angry that his lessons were being interrupted.  
  
"Would someone calm that idiot!" He yelled.  
  
"Hawk! Hawk!" Stray grabbed ahold of Hawk's shoulders. His eyes were wide, his face pale, and his cheeks wet with tears. A member of the Shadow Spectres afraid, how pitiful. It was such a mocking to the tribe. Hawk pushed Stray away from him and looked to two of the guards. "Send this idiot to his bunk and see if you can't calm him down."  
  
They both nodded and grabbed Stray's arms. Stray was fighting against them. "Hawk! Hawk, you must listen! He's coming! Shark is coming right here!"  
  
He wanted to laugh, he wanted to mock Stray. He wanted Stray to just tell him this was all a joke. But he felt something up his spine that was telling him this was no joke, but he masked it away.  
  
"Impossible. Shark does not even know my hideout here. Unless," Hawk pointed the other end of his staff to Stray's forehead, "you spilled your guts about this place." Stray was was whimpering. In his own eyes, Hawk was now Shark. He didn't know if he was going crazy or not. He didn't even feel the sudden wetness of the crotch of his pants.  
  
Hawk looked disgusted and looked away. He waved his hand and said, "Take him away."   
  
"HAWK!!"  
  
Everyone froze. Hawk felt a horrible chill run down his spine from the voice outside. That voice, that tone...it was unmistakable.  
  
"HAWK!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! Shark shouted. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!!"  
  
No. No, no no no no no no NO!   
  
Hawk looked at the two guards who grabbed ahold of Stray's arms. "Watch the front! Make sure he does NOT get in! The rest of you, get ready to fight!" And so, everyone scattared.  
  
She rocked back in forth. She had managed to stop crying, but hot tears were still running down her face that she hadn't bothered to wipe them. "Oh Shark, where are you?" she whimpered. "I need you."  
  
She had kept saying his name over and over. It was either because she really missed him, or she was terrified of this new side of Hawk, or just both. It happened to be both.  
  
It was so strange too. When they had first met when she was a new recruit for the Technos, she was completely terrified of him. Now, when he returned to the city to help, she suddenly felt safe with him around. She had never forgotten about the warm embrace they had shared when he came back to the mall after helping the defense lines fend of the Shadow Spectres from entering the city. When he held her, she felt they were the only two people in the world. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Or maybe not. He was probably thinking, "What the hell?!?"  
  
She didn't care. She liked him. She even admitted to her sister that night for having strong feelings for him.  
  
"HAWK!!"  
  
That voice! Her eyes started sparkling with hope. She was right all along! He would come and save her!  
  
She tried to get up, but the chains were holding her down with their weight. If only she was as strong as Alice.  
  
"SHARK!!" she cried. "SHARK I'M IN HERE!!"  
  
He heard her voice. She sounded ok, for now unless he got her out.   
  
It was times like this that he wished he brought his crossbow along afterall. Without his sword, he did feel a lot naked. But that couldn't stop him from wrapping his hands around Hawk's neck.  
  
The two same guards ordered by Hawk to watch the front had rushed out with spears in hand. Shark just smirked and flashed his trademark glare.   
  
"You have your choices. You can, (a), get lost, or (b), get broken."  
  
They didn't budge.  
  
"I'll take that as choice B then. Yay." he sighed and walked up to the guards.  
  
The tall guard swung his spear at Shark like a baseball bat. Shark only grabbed the tall guard's wrist and spun with him in a circle, causing his spear to smack the other guard across his face. Outch time indeed when Shark saw blood spitting from the smaller guard's mouth. Shark sent his elbow back into the tall guard's gut. The tall guard bellowed over, only in time for his face to meet Shark's knee. The guard's head snapped back as well as his entire body.  
  
Seeing they were unable to continue, Shark entered the main front of Hawk's hideout.  
  
More Spectres awaited him inside. It looked like the entire nest. One Spectre aside him charged at Shark, but Shark slammed his palm to the Spectre's chest. All his breath was knocked out, Shark pushed the Spectre to the ground.   
  
A second Spectre thrusted his spear right to the center of Shark's chest. Shark easily caught the point of the spear in the hands and slammed the other end into the second Spectre's chest. Seeing he had a new weapon to play with, Shark swung the spear over his head. The edge of the spear had contacted with a few Spectres who couldn't make it in time to get out of the way.  
  
A whole group was charging at Shark. Shark took the spear in both hands and threw it hard as he could against the group. The spear connected with the group of Spectres with a loud impact against their upper chests.  
  
Then, one Spectre was lucky enough to catch Shark off guard and land a solid right to his face. Luck, though, could easily be runned out in seconds. Shark's eyes went wide and burned with Hell's fire blazing inside as he glared down at the Spectre. He skipped the preparation to punch and jabbed the boy across his face, and the boy landed face first after he spun on his feet from the impact.  
  
She had to get out of there. If it weren't for these damn chains....wait! Wait a minute! She carefully looked at the chains on her wrists. She noticed something very, very odd.   
  
Someone was coming. If it was Hawk he would be in for a big, ****** surprise. She quickly turned her back to the door. In walked a Spectre. "Hawk said to come and get you. We're leaving, so come on! Now!" He reached for her.  
  
By instinct and with great reflexes, she spun and swung the chains so hard across the Spectre's face, the impact would've knocked his head off. Instead, he fell down in the direction his now bloodied and bruised up face was suddenly pointing in.   
  
She grinned and held up the chains. "Whoever cuffed me up, needs to make sure they lock the cuffs tight."  
  
He slammed two more Spectres against each other, and kicked upwards against another Spectre's chin.   
  
That was it. They were all down. These guys must've all been new recruits, becuase he hadn't even worked up a sweat.   
  
Now, all that mattered was taking care of Hawk and finding Beth.  
  
"Shark!"  
  
A low growl escaped from his throat to his lips. Shark slowly looked to the side to see Hawk, staff in hand. "If you want a fight, than I am your man."  
  
"Who is soon about to be my little ***** at the moment." Shark hissed as his fists tightened even more.  
  
"No, MY ***** for the moment."   
  
Beth?  
  
Indeed it was as she stepped out from the corner, her own staff that she had found in hand. Shark couldn't help but freeze at how beautiful she looked in the short black gown, with her long curly brown hair over her shoulders. Now he knew that the walls of his heart were falling. God save him.  
  
Hawk was surprised as well. "How did you get free?"  
  
She grinned smuggingly, the same grin he flashed at her earlier. "Somebody forgot to tightened the chains. What do you think, Hawk?"  
  
Shark smirked and marched towards Hawk. "Your crimes will be paid now." "No Shark!"  
  
He looked over at Beth who had put her hand on his black vest. "Let me handle this."   
  
Beth wanted to go up against Hawk. Indeed, what a woman! Shark glared at Hawk, but gave Beth a soft look and a small smile. "He's all yours, kid."  
  
Beth nodded and turned back to Hawk as Shark backed away. Hawk just smirked. "Well then, let's see what you've learned from me."  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
They circled each other, watching every move they other made. Hawk was the overconfident one, not paying much attention to Beth's feet. Beth was the cautious one. She watched every movement his body made. It was something she had picked up from watching Shark fight.  
  
From moving his left foot forward, she knew he was about to make the first move. And she was proven right as he swung his staff to her knee. She jumped over his staff, but did not advance. That was a surprise to Hawk, but not to Shark who stood silent as he observed the fight before him. In his own thoughts, he was cheering Beth on.  
  
Hawk swung his staff again, this time across her head. She ducked below his staff, but Hawk advanced again, kicking her in her midsection. She fell back, and Shark was ready to help. He stopped as she quckly jumped back up on her feet. She indeed was tough, tougher than he imagined. Infact, it was like she had been doing this for years.  
  
Why wasn't she attacking? What was this girl doing, testing him? Or was she too nervous, too afraid. Yes, that had to be it. After all, he hadn't taught her everthing. Now, Beth, sister of Eagle, was about to learn why you shouldn't mess with Hawk.  
  
Hawk jumped back. It was so surprising that Beth never saw it coming. Hawk just grinned in delight. "I taught you a couple of moves, but did you think I'd teach you everthing? Especially my special spiral attack?"  
  
Special spiral attack? "Whatever." Shark murmured under his breath.  
  
Hawk twirled his staff infront of them. Then swung his whole body while twirling his staff at her. There was barely any room to hit him with his staff spinning everywhere. This was the Hawk's special spiral attack. At least, it was special to him.  
  
Beth saw her chance and swung her staff right to his leg. It made contact, followed by a loud crack from the impact. Hawk growled in pain and fell to the ground, losing his staff as he clutched at his now broken right leg.  
  
Shark looked impressed. Perhaps there was more than meets the eye. He hid the fact that he had winced from the impact of her staff to his right leg. She had some strength behind that throw.  
  
She looked down at Hawk, staring pittyfully at the the one who betrayed her and Shark, the one who would've had his dirty deed with her if Shark had not come, and the one who claimed he would have power soon and lead the Shadow Spectres.  
  
Shark now stood beside her, watching Hawk as he tried to gain back on his feet, but the horrid pain in his leg was getting the best of him, and he fell back down. Ignoring the fact that Hawk's leg was broken, Shark clutched his neck and held him up till he was face to face with his sharp brown eyes. "You really should've known better than to mess with her."  
  
A couple minutes later, Shark and Beth walked out of the hideout. The sun blared in her eyes, nearly blinding her. She had been so couped up in that dark bedroom that the only light she was use to was the flickering torches.  
  
"My sword's not here." Shark told her, not really expecting a reply from her. But she looked up beside, "I know. I overheard Hawk ordering one of his guys to take the sword to their leader."  
  
"You know, why don't you just get a new sword?" she asked.   
  
"No. Fate, my sword, it's a part of my family's history. Somehow, I have to get it back."  
  
"So, we're still going to find wherever these Shadow Spectres are?" He shook his head. "No. It's best if we head back to the city, and get you some new clothes." He looked her up in down. She sighed as she remembered she was still wearing the short black gown.  
  
She looked back at the hideout. Hawk was still inside, groaning in pain about his leg. As much as it pleased her to hear him hurt, she felt bad about leaving him back there. He noticed her gaze and said, "Forget it. Hawk must pay for what he's done. He had his own army, now he's all alone. It's best if we leave him"  
  
She nodded, but still the guilt was there for leaving him behind. When she looked beside her, Shark was already walking away. "Hey, wait up!" she cried as she ran to catch up with him.  
  
He watched the retreating figures head back to the city. So, Shark was here afterall. From the looks of things, from the guards laying on the ground outside, and from the sounds that had come from inside earlier, he had indeed taught Shark well.  
  
Phantom carefully placed the sword onto the rack. It was indeed a treasure to bestow. A treasure that was his now. He had leadership of the a new powerful tribe, and now he had the sword of the legendary assassin, Shark. Life was about to get better when he would soon raid the city again and this time there would be no exceptions. The city would be his, and so would everything else.   
  
Nothing could stop him from what he called his destiny.  
  
He started hearing foot steps behind him. He scowled. What did these fools want from him?! Couldn't he just get some time to enjoy himself?!  
  
"What is it n..." and then he froze.  
  
Before him, wearing a white version of what the Chosen's Pictorian guards wore, was an all too familiar face who had once conquered the city with an iron fist greater than Ebony's.  
  
"Guardian?"   
  
Jaffa nodded. "I was hoping to meet you, Phantom. I've heard some low things about you. Sickening things." Jaffa shook his head and laughed. "Tell me, how can someone twisted as you be leader of such an army?"  
  
It looked as if Phantom couldn't hear him. He was too shocked to see the Guardian here and alive. "Wait! You were dead. Shark decapitated you and sent your head to the remaining Chosen. At least that's what I heard."  
  
"Gossip my friend. But," Jaffa walked up to the center of the room, "not entirely false. He did send someone's head to the remaining of my Chosen. My decoy's." Phantom looked puzzled. The Guardian had a decoy?! When was this?!  
  
"When Shark was in the process of taking me away, the room got dark. That was his fault, but it worked to my advantage as my decoy and I were able to switch places."  
  
"And how did your decoy even get in where you were locked up?"  
  
"Simple. Dressed as one of those people from the eco-tribe."  
  
Phantom nodded. "So, the killer of Jett is still walking." Phantom walked up and held out his hand. "It would be an honor to shake the hand of the man who killed my archenemy."  
  
Jaffa smiled and took his hand, but not to shake. Jaffa gripped Phantom's hand and squeezed it with all his strength. Phantom yelped, but the Guardian was not done. Jaffa pulled Phantom to him...and suddenly, Phantom's eyes went blank as the world was going blurry.  
  
"Sorry, Phantom. But you are indeed weak. Not suit enough to be a leader. But don't worry, your tribe will be live on, just not as the Shadow Spectres anymore." Jaffa whispered in his ear. Then sent the now lifeless body to the floor of his own room. This was it, the end of the Phantom. Who better than to end the treacherous tyrant's life than the Guardian.  
  
Jaffa grabbed the sword that laid on the rack and left the room with Phantom's corpse. He couldn't help but smile. Soon, things would really get interesting.  
  
"It's so beautiful here." Beth sighed as she stretched infront of the waterfall. Shark watched her. She was no longer in the short black gown, but now in a blue bikini that she had taken with her. At least she brought some extra clothes, but why did it have to be a bikini.  
  
She looked up at him with pleading eyes and a radiant grin. "Join me?"  
  
Shark smirked and shook his head no. "Aw, come on." she pouted.  
  
"Forget it, kid. I don't have anything to swim in." He started to sit down, until she grabbed his arm and pulled her in the water with her. "Hey, wait a minute!" he cried.  
  
"Stop being a party pooper!" she laughed and threw off his jacket, and then jumped herself on him that they both fell under the cool surface with her on top.  
  
He quickly pushed her off and jumped up for air. She came up to and laughed, pointing at his face which looked like he had seen something scarey. He glared at her as he wiped his face. She only shook her head as she started swimming around him. "I can't believe you don't like to swim."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. It happened so fast that she had no time to react, except look fearful of the anger on his face. But his anger flushed way and turned into a smile. There was a sparkle in his eyes. It was unmistakable.   
  
"Oh no."   
  
"Oh," he flung her over his shoulder and ran to the deeper part of the water with her laughing and playfully hitting his backside. He then flung her in. "...yes." he smiled.  
  
His smile started fading as time was going by. She should've come up for air by now. He didn't throw her in that hard.  
  
"Beth?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Beth?!" he started getting a bit spooked up.   
  
He was about dive to in and look for her, until he heard a splash behind him and water had soaked him yet again as she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck gently.  
  
He glared over her shoulder as she laughed. "Scared you, didn't I?"   
  
"Stupid girl. I was about to go and look for you." he hissed.  
  
She raised her eyebrows. Shark was going to look for her? "You do like me, don't you?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I was just worried that your sister would curse me out for not coming back with you. That's all." She rested her chin on his shoulder. "That's all?"  
  
"That's all." he said again, getting a bit annoyed.  
  
Then he felt something warm and wet press against his cheek She had kissed him on his cheek. He just went numb, unable to move.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I wanted to. Because," She got infront of him with her arms still around his neck. "Because, maybe you wanted me too."  
  
He pulled her arms off him. "How would you know what I want?" He turned and started walking out, until her soft voice said, "Well, what do you want, Shark?" He stopped. It had been awhile since anybody had asked him that question unless it was for a job to kill somebody. This was differently spoken. She was asking HIM what he really wanted.  
  
He put his hands on his hips and let out a heavy sigh. "What I want...is my brother and sister back. They are the only two people I want in the world. Falling in love..." he turned halfway and looked at her, "is something that can wait. Something that I can do without."   
  
She looked at him hurt. He didn't like that look. If he was his old self, he wouldn't care. Now, he had changed, and it hurt him a little to see her hurt.   
  
"Oh." she choked back.  
  
He looked down at the water that surrounded the bottom of his legs. He then heard her walking past in and out of the water. She grabbed a beach towel she had brought and wrapped it around her. "I thought you wanted to swim."  
  
"It's best if we head back to the mall like you said." She stuffed the towel in her bag and wrapped her jacket around her and walked off. Shark shook his head and sighed again. "You've really done it this time, Peter." he said to himself.  
  
He ran and grabbed his jacket and hurried off after her. He got beside her, but he never got any glance from her. The rest of the way to the city was a silent journey.   
  
They had gotten back to the Mall at nightfall. "At least the Shadow Spectres didn't attack while we were gone." Shark spoke out trying to start a conversation, or at least light things up. It was just to no avail, she wouldn't speak to him. Damn it!  
  
They were inside the mall, and heard everyone in the cafe'. "Another meeting. I wonder what it's about this time."  
  
Still nothing from her.  
  
He sighed in defeat and started walking up the stairs, until...  
  
A young girl was sitting beside Trudy. She looked to be about thirteen like that Cloe girl, with dark hair with the front bleached blond. She looked like...no, no not looked like. She was...!  
  
Shark slowly walked up the stairs, then soon his pace increased when he saw the little girl sitting by Trudy. When he got to the steps, all of the Mallrats were looking at him.   
  
He had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But everything was real before him, and she was right there in the cafe of the mall.   
  
His little sister.  
  
"Patsy." he gasped.  
  
Slowly she stood out of her chair, her eyes bwildered like his own. "P-Peter? Is that really you?'  
  
He couldn't move. He fell on his knees. He felt like the breath inside him had stopped and time went slow like in his mode. This was different. She was right here, alive and well.  
  
Tears were running down her face already. Her big brother was here, alive and well.  
  
"PETER!" she cried and rushed right into her brother's arms in the flash of an eye. He rocked her back and forth as hot tears of his own rained down his cheeks. He pulled away and covered her faces with kisses.  
  
He stopped and stroked her hair. "Where you been, you little cow? You had me worried." He was starting to cry. Something he hadn't done in a long, long time.  
  
"Peter, w-why are you crying? I'm all right." She kept repeating over and over why he was crying and saying she was ok. He pulled her in and hugged her so tight, it was like he never going to let her go. In his own mind, he never did want to let her go. But he didn't want to scare her or the others.  
  
"I'm ok, Pats." he whispered. "Everything is ok now."  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Beth felt relieved to have burn that tight black dress. She was wearing her sister's sports top that Amber had worn at the beach with Sasha, and a short black jacket. She walked into her room, and before she could speak she saw him laying on her bed, with Patsy resting on him. Shark put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He gently got up and laid his little sister on her bed, and kissed her forehead.  
  
Beth smiled at the sight. It was really was a pleasent sight to see Shark showing some emotions, even if it was his sister.  
  
Shark snuck out of the room with her and smiled. "She's fallen asleep at last. Little bugger." he laughed.  
  
"I'm really glad you found your sister." she smiled. "So, how does it feel to have her back?"  
  
He sighed as he leaned against the railing. "It feels like I have something back that's been missing forever."  
  
She went to look at him, only to see his face fall. He looked a bit upset, and she knew why. He may have found Patsy, but half of his heart was crushed to hear that Paul had gone missing, and that nobody could find him anywhere. So Shark had come to the conclusion that his brother was dead.  
  
She put a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry about your brother, Shark."  
  
"So am I." He sighed.  
  
"Beth." Amber called out as she walked up to her sister and the assassin. "Grey Owl told me what Hawk did. Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Beth just smirked. "Shark and I were betrayed by him, he kidnapped me and had me in a slutty dress, and then I was so scared because I thought he was going to rape me. Yeah, I'm doing just fine, sis." Then she stormed off, leaving a baffled Amber and Shark.  
  
Amber shook her head. "Poor thing. It's all my fault that I let her go."  
  
"No, Amber, don't blame yourself. It's me she's mad at." Shark then ran after Beth.   
  
Beth was mad at Shark? Wait...did Beth...? Why...Why did Shark go after her. Were the really that close of friends or.....OR....!!  
  
No! No, Amber don't think that. That could not be possible!  
  
"Hey." Trudy walked up to her friend. "Did I just see Shark run after Beth?"  
  
"Yes." she sighed. "Brings a scary image to mind. Just seeing them together.."  
  
"...makes you feel that love can really happen no matter what." Trudy butted in. "Amber, you're going to have to face it sooner or later. Your sister is in love with Shark, and he loves her too."  
  
"I have the sword you asked for." Jaffa placed Fate in the hands of a cloaked figure. The figure bowed. "Your efforts are appreciated, Guardian. And as I promised you."  
  
The figure motioned for someone to come out of the distance. Before Jaffa and the figure stood for figures covered in dark versions of the Chosen's cloaks.  
  
"I give you my four pupils. You will see that each are stronger than my last student. They will obey your orders and help you with your cause."  
  
The four figures bowed to their master and the Guardian. Jaffa flashed his insane look and smile, feeling within him the excitement of his own special group of fighters. "At last, the True Bringers of Power and Chaos have arrived. Soon, our enemies will regret the day they ever looked down upon us all!"  
  
Jaffa turned to look out at the large army of the revived Chosen, a group once called the Shadow Spectres. "The time has come to crush our enemies, once and for all! POWER AND CHAOS!!"  
  
"POWER AND CHAOS!!  
  
The cloaked figure beside Jaffa grinned underneath his hood at his four pupils. All four bowed again to their master.   
  
Indeed, it would soon be the end of the Shadow Hunters' legacy, and the Shadow Spectres would rule again.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
